Destined
by NashWriter
Summary: Peyton is a 19 yr old senior in high school when she meets her new gym teacher 23 year old Lucas Scott. Will they make it through all the hurdles?
1. Chapter 1

Peyton Sawyer - 19 year old Peyton Sawyer was finally a senior in high school; she had flunked one grade back in grade 7 and now she was one of the oldest in her class. She thought by now she would be in College but here she was back at Tree Hill High while all her friends we're off to College. Only thing she had going for in her life was her boyfriend Jake who was also 19 and a senior as well. She thought she had everything figured until one night changed it all.

Lucas Scott - 23 year old Lucas Scott had his first novel published and it became the #1 selling book but after that book he couldn't find inspiration for another book. His relationship with his fiance Lindsay went sour shortly after that; after she called off the engagement and got a call from his old couch Whitey Durham, he got an offer to head back to Tree Hill High to become to new gym teacher and with nothing going for him he accepted. Back in Tree Hill was the last place Lucas thought he'd be, miserable and alone forever; but will one encounter with a striking blonde turn all that around for him?

Nathan Scott was glad to have his brother back in Tree Hill; he missed him when he was living in New York. Ever since he had come back to town Lucas looked depressed and he understood why. Lucas thought he failed in life and he would be forever stuck alone in Tree Hill. After some persuasion from Haley, Nathan offered to take him out to Tric one night to clear his mind.

"Seriously Nate, I dont know why we're here." Lucas said taking a seat by the bar.

"Dude you need to get out of your house. Your gonna suffocate in that place."

"No matter where I go in Tree Hill; it's like it sucks the life out of me."

"I know you feel like you're right where you started but maybe its for a reason? maybe you're meant to be back here. Home where you belong." Lucas just gave Nathan a look

"Really? So losing the women I loved, my book deal. Losing everything I worked so hard to have is what was meant to happen all so I could come back to Tree Hill and become a gym teacher?"

"Common, look around maybe the perfect girl will walk right through that door and you'll forget all about Lindsay." Nate said pointing at the door as they both turned to look at the door. Lucas throat went dry at the beauty who just walked through the doors. She had shoulder length beautiful golden curls, a smile that made the whole world stop with sparkling green eyes that lit up when they locked eyes.

"Earth to Luke." Nathan said tapping Lucas shoulder. He turned and looked at Nathan with a mischevious smile and then turned back to look at the blonde again but he couldn't spot her.

"Hey coach." Jake said standing next to Nathan as Nathan looked at him.

"Hi Jake, how was your summer?" He asked him politely

"It was great actually can't wait to finish my senior year and get the hell out of this dump." He said nodding his head.

"Jake there you are." Peyton said making her way to the three man at the bar.

"Hi Nate, Jake I'm gonna get outta here."

"Hey Peyton, how are you?" Nathan asked her; Peyton was Jamie's babysitter and through the years had become close friends with Haley and eventually Nathan. It was weird at first seeing her at school and knowing each other by first name basis but they had now became really good friends. Peyton would come over to to hang out with Jamie whenever she had free time and sometimes Haley too.

"Could be better." She said laughing. Jake took his drink and went off into the crowd leaving Peyton behind as she watched him leave here behind.

"Still coming over tomorrow?" Nathan asked snapping Peyton out of her trance

"Yeah? at 6 right? That's what Haley said I think."

"Yeah 6 is fine. Have you met my brother yet? He just moved back home from New York." Nathan said nodding his head Lucas's way. Peyton and Lucas locked eyes again for the second time tonight and this time Peyton thought the wind was gonna blow her away at the weakness in her knees.

"Nice to meet you," She said giving Lucas a small smile

"Likewise" Is all Lucas could say not being able to take his eyes off of her.

"Okay well I'm outta here. See ya'll later." Peyton said as she turned to leave. Lucas turned and watched her leave not going unnoticed by Nathan.

"Don't even think about it Luke."

"What?" Lucas asked ignoring Nathan's comment.

"She's .." Nathan began saying when Haley joined them at the bar.

"Hey boys." SHe said as they both turned her way, Lucas mentally cursing Haley realy wanting to know what Nathan was gonna say about the blonde who he couldn't get out his mind.

"Hey babe." Nathan said giving her a peck on the lips.

"What's with him?" She asked seeing a daydreaming Lucas.

"Peyton. He saw Peyton." Nathan said shaking his head. Lucas turned his head at hearing her name.

"Huh?" He asked. As they both laughed at him; they wanted to tell him she was in high school but just then Brooke came on stage and announced the next band that was about to perform. Lucas took his cue as he got up and called it a night.

-

Lucas didn't wanna head back home yet so he decided to drop by his mom's Cafe. As he entered the shop his eyes caught the blonde again. He smiled to himself.

"Luke what brings you by?" Karen asked.

"Nothing Ma. Just didn't feel like going home just yet."

"Want a cup of coffee?" She asked and he nodded.

"Peyton sweety you want another one?" Karen asked pulling Peyton up from her book.

"No I'm good Karen. I can get my own since I work here anyways." She said smilling at Karen as she returned to her book.

"She works here?" Lucas asked dumbfounded not understanding why he hadn't met her till tonight.

"Yeah been a few months. She usually closes for me. She has schol during the day so it works out for the both of us." Karen explained as Lucas took his cup and sat down at her table. SHe looked up feeling his eyes on her.

"Can I help you?"

"Um No just thought Id introduce myself."

"I think Nathan already dd that. You're Lucas and I'm Peyton. Anything else?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Your reading my book." He said looked at what she was reading.

"Your book? I baught this book myself I highly doubt its your book."

"No I mean I wrote the book." She paused looked up at him then to the back of the book and there he was Lucas Scott, the author of the book was sitting right across from her. She had a dumbfounded look and then felt guilty for being so rude to him.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be.."

"A bitch" Lucas asked cutting her off.

"excuse me?"

"I didn't mean to call you a bitch I just mean you we're being a little rude before."

Peyton didn't say anything, she looked at Lucas and then closed her book picked up her stuff and turned to leave.

Lucas felt guilty so he ran after her.

"Wait hold up. I'm sorry I didnt mean to be an ass." He said running after her.

"Don't worry about it. Can I go now."

"I guess. Don't wanna force you to stay if you wanna go, you can leave." Lucas said this time he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." She said stopping him in his tracks.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded his head as he turned to look at her.

"Who's your book about? I mean if you don't wanna tell me that's fine I ..it's just it's like this big great love story it's so inspiring." Peyton said

"Inspiring?" Lucas asked

"Yeah I mean, everyone dreams of finding that one person that loves them with every fiber of their being and I mean your book makes it seem like you have that."

"No, I wrote it for the same reasons. I always dreamed of finding that one person who I can't live without and who can't live without me but it just hasn't worked out for me yet" Lucas said as him and Peyton locked eyes. It took everything in her to look away and after a few minutes she finally did.

"Well goodnight" She said as she turned to leave.  
>"Can I walk you home?" Lucas asked knowing there was something between them, he knew she felt it too.<p>

"I guess" She answered hesistantly.

-

Lucas and Peyton talked the whole way back starting from his book, to growing up in Tree Hill, to Peyton having inspirations to leave Tree Hill. He walked her to her door and stopped as she reached the doorknob.

"Do you feel it too?" He asked as Peyton looked at him confused. Lucas made his way up her stairs.

"I know this is weird and trust me I've never done anything like this before but I feel this pull towards you. Everytime I look into your eyes I feel this connection and I think you feel it too." Lucas had never done this before but he knew something was different about Peyton. He never believed in love at first sight or anything like that so he didn't know what it was; all he knew is he didn't want her to walk through those doors.

Peyton felt it too; whatever connection he was feeling she was feeling it too. She had been so lost lately and going back to high school again was just bringing her down even more. She looked at Lucas and took a deep breath as she thought what's one meaningless one night stand gonna change? it'll make her better for one night, that;s what. She took a step closer to him.

"Yes I feel it." She said as she stood inches from Lucas. She locked eyes with him and then crashed her lips with his. He immediately gave into the kiss as they made their way into her house and inside her bedroom.

Next morning, Peyton woke up with a smile on her face. Her night with Lucas was so much more then she imagined; as they had sex. Meaningless sex she told herself she nerver felt all those emotions. She closed her eyes remebering the feel of his lips all over her body and no matter how hard she tried to deny it was simply meaningless, she knew it was far from the truth. She brushed it all away as she felt the emptyness from the where he laid simply hours ago. The smile dissapeared from her face when she realized he was gone.

Lucas woke up late and forgot he had to be at school early, this was his first day. He really didn't wanna leave without telling her how much he enjoyed last night but she was sleeping so sweetly like an angel and didn't wanna wake her. He saw a notepad next to her bed and quickly wrote something on it and left it there beside her as he got dressed and snuck out.

Peyton was making her way through the hallways of Tree Hill High; sadden by the thought of last night. Sad that her amazing night had left this Lucas guy running the first chance he got but happy at the memory of having had the best night of her life. She was running late but didn't really care as it was only gym. None of her teacher's ever gave a damn since it was only gym so she took her time. Class had started 10 minutes ago and she still didn't care as she opened the gym doors and walked in.

The gym teacher was taking attendance when the door's behind her slammed. She froze hen she heard that voice saying her name.

"Peyton?" Lucas said frozen at seeing her making her way towards the rest of the class.

"Lu..." she started saying

"Mr Scott" He said interrupting her. As she looked at the rest of her class. Jake made his way towards her and kissed her hard before whispering that the new teacher was an ass.

Peyton looked at Jake and then Lucas; she tried her hardest to make the best of the situation. She saw the look on Lucas's face when Jake kissed her. What did that mean? The guy just walked out before she even woke up and now here he was. She took a deep breath as she smiled.

"Yea Peyton's my name." Jake grabbed her hand and went to join the rest of the class. She turned to look at Lucas who just stared at her.

The gym class was a bit too much to handle, she ignored Lucas as much as she could and when the bells rang she couldn't run out of there fast enough.

"Miss Sawyer, stay behind." She heard Lucas yell out making her stop in her tracks. When the class was gone, Lucas approached her.

"You're a high school student?" He asked her stunned at the revelation that he slept with a high school kid but Peyton just stood there trying to avoid his eyes.

"Seriously? How old are you 17? I slept with a minor?" Lucas started talking to himself while holding his head.

"Not that you need any sort of explanation but I'm 19 so no you did NOT sleep with a minor; I just slept with a jackass." She retorted which got his attention

"What? How am I an ass?"

"I don't know how about the fact that you just left before I even woken up. That's a very jackassy thing to do wouldn't you say?" She said approaching him.

"I left you a note." He started saying but then stopped himself as he realized that didn't matter she was still a minor and a high school student.

"You're in high school?"

"For your information, yea im in high school. I flunked a few grades so no I'm not 17, i'm 19 so that makes me an adult in the state of North Carolina so you did not have sex with a minor."

"SEX" they both turned to a stunned Nathan.

"Nate." Lucas said stunned.

"You two had sex? I told you last night not to even think about it. Why the hell would you go there?" Nathan asked stunned pointing to Lucas.

"Nate, it's not his fault." Peyton jumped in defending Lucas; she was just as much to blame.

Nathan turned to look at Peyton.

"I introduced you to him last night Peyton, what did you think he was your age too or something? or do you get the thrill of sleeping around with someone you just met?" Nathan said harshly; he instantly regretted his words not meaning them.

"Whoa Nathan calm down man. No need to insult anyone." Lucas said jumping in her defence

"Seriously Luke?, you just met the girl. And you Peyton, why would you cheat on Jake? You two have been together for years and you'd just throw that all away? What about his scholarship? What about his career?" Lucas just looked at Peyton shocked to hear she had a boyfriend, yeah some guy had kissed her but he didn't think she was actually dating the guy.

"You know what Nathan. I'll tell you the same thing I told you last year. I'm not gonna stay with Jake just cause you want to win a state championship. That's not a reason to stay with a person and I'm so sick and tired of this. Of all this shit. I'm 19 and in high school. Do you know how embarassing it is to see all my friends in College and me stuck in this shit town with you nonetheless." Peyton was fuming

"No more, I'm done with this. With you. You can tell Haley I'm not coming tonight or any other night. You're an asshole." She said storming off before she reached the door she turned around one more time and said.

"And if I wanna have sex with Lucas I damn WILL!" Lucas spit out his water as Nate looked at her as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, After Nathan told Haley Peyton wasn't coming by she took it upon herself to call Peyton not knowing what happened. Peyton finally agreed but she told Haley she was only coming cause she really missed her and Jamie.

"So why are you and Nathan not speaking?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Cuz he's a jackass." Peyton said simply.

"Jackass is standing right here." Nathan said entering the kitchen where Peyton and Haley sat.

"I love you Hales but your husband needs to mind his own business and stay out of mine's." Peyton said pretending Nathan wasn't in the room.

"Hales tell your friend over there that if she used her brain I wouldn't have to get involved in her business." Nate replied back.

"Used my brain? Seriously? Are you calling me stupid now too?" Peyton stood up and was yelling at Nate.

"Take it as you like." Nathan replied standing ground.

"Yeah well it take's one to know one then." Haley had enough with their back and forth as she yellled "ENOUGH"

"I dont know what's going on between the two of you but you need to fix it."

"You really wanna know Hales?"Nathan asked looking at Peyton who didn't want Haley to know her business.

"She slept with Lucas. LUCAS. MY BROTHER"

"What?" Haley asked in complete shock as she turned to Peyton.

"you slept with Lucas? How? When? I'm confused."

"Last night." Peyton said softly like a kid in trouble.

"See Hales, now tell me that she's not stupid. What kind of girl sleeps with someone the first night she meets him yet alone while she has a boyfriend."

Unbeknownst to them all, Lucas entered the house hearing all the screaming and listened for a good while, when he couldn't take it anymore he finally made his presence known.

"Nate I think your going a little too far with the name calling." Lucas warned entering the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at him as Peyton and Lucas locked eyes.

"Stop staring at each other like that." Nathan yelled.

"Ok let's just all talk about this." Haley said calmy taking a hold of her husband's hand.

"Haley, I know your trying to help really I do but Nathan is just too irrational. I dont know why it's even a big deal. So what Lucas and I slept together it's not like it's the end of the world." Peyton said looking back at Lucas.

"I get Nathan's concerns but really she's right it's not his business." Lucas said

"Luke she's in high school, your her god damn teacher. How can you not see what you guys did is wrong. Your in the middle of a divorce and she's just a kid." Nathan yelled, Peyton didn't know about Lucas going through a divorce she looked at Lucas in shock. He claimed he wasn't in love nor had he ever been when they talked about his book and here he was a married man, granted he was getting a divorce but he was technically still married right now.

"You're married?" Peyton asked stunned.

"I'm getting divorced."

"But technically right now, in this moment you're still married."

"I guess if you think about it like that. Then Yea."

"Great. Just fucking great. I slept with a married man. Could this get any worse."

"Oh honey, this could get a lot worse if people at school found out. Lucas could lose his job. Do you even give a shit about him? about what this could do to him." Nate continued to yell.

"Nathan calm down." Haley said to him.

"You know what Nathan, this would of never happened if you wouldnt have forced me to go to Tric's last night. Your the one who told me to get out there so if someone's to blame it's you little brother."

"Really?" Peyton asked clearly pissed off "So now what happened between us was a mistake? I was right before you really are a jackass." Peyton's emotions got the best of her as her eyes got watery. Lucas knew he went to far but before he could take it back she stormed outta the room with Haley following her closely behind. Lucas glared at Nathan; he was pissed off at his brother. He really liked Peyton, granted he didn't know her age up until this morning but she wasn't a minor and after calming down he wanted to give it a try but after everything that just happened he knew that probably was never going to happen.

"What?" Nathan said exasperated.

"I really liked her you know? Like really. " Lucas told Nathan and with that they both stayed quiet listening to the two women who just left the room.

"Peyton, wait. Don't go not like this." Haley said running after her.

"I can't stay Haley. I can't stand the sight of Nathan right now and Lucas well I don't know what to say about him." Peyton said emotionally.

"My husband can be a little dramatic at times but you know he cares about you, he's only looking out for you." Haley said to a quiet Peyton so she continued.

"And well Lucas is just Lucas. I think something bigger is going on here." Haley said looking at a now crying Peyton.

"Oh Honey, don't cry. It's gonna be okay." She said taking the blonde in her arms.

"Is there something bigger going on then your telling?" Haley asked titlting Peyton's chin up.

"I... You know... Hearing Lucas say it was a mistake hurts." Peyton whispered

"I thought this was just a one time thing?"

"It was... It is... It's just .. we connected you know? or at least I thought we did and now I just ... I feel like a complete idiot for thinking he felt it too but I guess it was just an act to get in my pants." Peyton finished

"Listen to me Peyton, this whole situation is a bit much but the one thing I can tell you, that I promise you is Lucas is not that type of guy. If you say you felt this connection trust me he felt it too. You being in high school and a bit younger then us just makes this whole thing very real. Don't listen to the things that are said in the heat of the moment; they're just that.. stupid words that we don't mean." Peyton smiled at Haley.

"You know if I woulda had to guess, I woulda thought you'd be the one jumping down my throat and not Nathan. Funny how life surprises you sometimes."

"Me? why?"

"Don't take offence to this or anything but your the judgemental type not Nathan."

"Look, I think this is all just too fresh. Everyone will calm down.. One day we're gonna look back on this and laugh. I promise you. And I think Nathan is just angry right now because it's his brother."

"You know Nathan should be happy it was his brother and not some other guy cause at least you guys know him. I mean I don't know him all that well aside from learning what he told me about him last night but I can see how great of a guy he is." Peyton said smiling as she spoke highly of Lucas.

"You like him don't you?"

"It's funny Hales, I know we just met last night but I feel like Ive known him forever. When I woke up this morning,for the first time in forever I woke up with a smile and then when I opened my eyes and I saw he was gone my heart broke."

"What? He just left without saying a word? That doesn't sound like Lucas."

"He said he wrote me a note but I didn't see it and I haven't gone home yet so who knows maybe there's a note there but before I realized all of this I couldn't wait to see him again you know? I don't believe in love at first sight or any of that non sense, you know me. But when those blue eyes looked at me it was like I could see his soul and I thought this could be the beginning of something so great but then reality hit and I learned it was all a big fat mistake to him."

"It wasn't a mistake to me." Lucas said walking into the room as Peyton and Haley's head both turned towards him. Lucas and Nathan had been listening to their conversation and Lucas's heart fluttered and then broke at the same time at hearing the things Peyton was saying. When he heard her say that he thought it was a mistake he had to make his presence known because it was the furthest thing from the truth.

"I can't do this." Peyton said as she opened the door to leave. She turned and looked back at her friends and Lucas.

"It was just a one night stand, let's leave it at that." Peyton said as she closed the door and left them all there.

"How did this happen?" Lucas asked more to himself then anything.

"It happened because you couldn't keep it in your pants." Nathan said earning a glare from Haley.

"I need to find her. I gotta guy. See ya Hales." Lucas said leaving to find Peyton.

"What about me?" Nathan asked

"I think you've done enough damage for one day baby brother. You screwed up bad." Lucas said as he left as well.

"How is this my fault?" Nathan asked Haley dumbfounded.

"You know I don't think this was as big of a deal as you made it out to be, it was confusing enough for the both of them. You just made it 10 times worse." Haley said

"Let's go to bed husband." Haley said as she went upstairs leaving a regretful Nathan alone.

As soon as Peyton got home, she started searching for the note Lucas said he left her. He found it on her night stand. She closed her eyes as a tear fell as she finished reading the note.

Peyton I had an amazing time last night. It was all a dream come true. If you feel the same I'll write my number at the bottom of the page and call me. Hope to hear from you soon.

P.S. You're so beautiful when you sleep

Love, Lucas

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts, she quickly wiped her tears and opened the door.

"Lucas. What... What are you doing here?"

"I see you found my note." Lucas said pointed at the paper in her hand.

"Umm yeah. Here keep it." She said shoving it into his hands. She was about to slam the door in his face but he was quick enough to stop it from fully closing.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked

"I have nothing more to say."

"Well I do. Look Peyton, I need you to know it wasn't a mistake."

"It doesn't matter. This whatever is between us is over. Over before it even started and it's fine. Your my teacher and I have a boyfriend who loves me so why don't we just pretend it didn't happen and move on with our life."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Doesn't matter what I want, it's what needs to happen so other then you being my teacher and Nathan's brother; your nothing to me. Goodbye Lucas." Peyton said right before slamming the door in Lucas's face. What she said hurt him but he wasn't gonna push, once things calmed down a bit maybe things could be different but for right now he chose to let it be.

"Hey babe" Jake said as he approached Peyton at her locker. Peyton didn't say a thing.

"Peyton? Are you okay?" He asked again and nothing.

"Babe" He said a little too loud as eyes we're now glued on them including Lucas and Nathan who we're standing by the teacher's lounge room.

"Oh Hey." Peyton said finally noticing Jake.

"What's going on with you?" Jake asked irritated.

"Nothing's wrong with me, why would you ask that?"

"You've been weird every since the first day of classes. You seem distant." But Peyton didn't speak again.

"Is... Do you like... I'm worried about you babe." Jake said not knowing what was going on with Peyton.

"Damn it Peyton talk to me." Jake said snapping as he grew tired of Peyton ignoring him. Nathan took a step forward not knowing what was going on between his friend and star athlete.

"You know what Jake. SCREW YOU! I can't do this anymore. We're done." Peyton said as she slammed her locker door and turned away from him locking eyes with Lucas. Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"We're not done. What are you talking about? Where is this coming from."

"Let go of me." Peyton yelled trying to get her arm free of Jake's hold.

"No, not until you tell me what this is all about." Jake said firmly getting angry at her.

Nathan came running trying to break this up before it got out of hand.

"You both need to calm down there's an audience." Nathan whispered to them as they both looked around.

"I'm not gonna calm down. I'm having a fight with my girlfriend and it doesnt concern anyone else."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Peyton said as she turned to leave walking by Lucas. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Jake yelling.

"What is this? Is this about another guy? Are you fucking some guy behind my back."

Lucas turned and saw a frozen Peyton she turned around quickly and was heading straight towards Jake but Lucas grabbed her before she got a chance.

"You know what? YES!" Peyton yelled as a shocked Lucas just looked down at her.

"And he doesn't even compare to you. He's twice the man you'll ever be." She continued yelling and thats when she realized Lucas was holding her back.

"Peyton calm down" She heard Lucas whisper.

"You're nothing but a whore." Jake said approaching Peyton.

"Really? I'm the whore? I never even slept with you and I'm the whore?" Lucas looked surprised. Was she a virgin when they slept together? His mind was going in overdrive.

"No kidding. That's why Rachel and I have been sleeping together for the past year. Your nothing but a fuckin tease Peyton, and I'm pretty damn sure your still a fuckin virgin. If you didnt put out after 3 years together why would you to anyone else."

"Maybe because I never loved your stupid ass." Peyton yelled and this time Nathan realized things we're gonna be said that she couldn't take back. If she let anything slip about Lucas that would be it.

Nathan yelled at Lucas

"Get her in my office Luke. I'll be right there after I deal with this one."

Lucas dragged Peyton off as Nathan turned towards a fuming Jake.

"Can you believe that bitch? She cheated on me? Who does she think she is?" Jake said as he punched his locker.

"Hey listen to me here Jake. Peyton is not some bitch or whore or whatever you wanna call her. You need to respect woman so I better not here another word out of your mouth about her or any woman every again and unless you wanna lose that scholarship of yours I would stop punching lockers. Now get to class before I give you a week's worth of detention." Nathan said as headed towards his office.

"Son of a bitch. How dare he?" Peyton said fuming as she walked back and forth in Nathan's office.

"Peyton please calm down." Lucas said earning a glare from Peyton.

"Did you hear what he said? That guy has some nerve calling me a whore. A WHORE? He's lucky people we're there cause I swear I woulda castrated him."

Lucas laughed at Peyton's last remark.

"Not funny Luke." Peyton warned.

"Is what he said true? About you being a virgin? cause that night if you we're I..." Lucas asked but was interrupted by Nathan's presence.

"Peyton what the hell is wrong with you." Nathan yelled

"Me? what the hell did I do?" She asked stunned.

"I seriously thought you we're gonna yell out that you slept with Lucas for everyone to hear. That's why I had you dragged away."

"You know what Nate. I wouldn't do that. And not because of you but because of him." She said pointing at Lucas.

"He doesn't deserve for his "mistake" to out him and ruin his life. And maybe because throughout this crap of what my life has become the only thing that's real is what I feel for him." Peyton yelled, she didn't mean to lay it all out especially with Lucas in the room but Nathan and her we're far from being back to friends and she wasn't gonna stand there and listen to Nathan.

"Peyton" Lucas spoke

"Don't. Don't speak okay? Just don't. Is this what my life has turned into? I need new friends a new life." she slammed the door behind her.

Nathan and Lucas just stared at each other.

"You really screwed her up big brother." Nathan said shaking his head

"I know Nate. Trust me I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note:**

**I was gonna a different route with this story originally but as some of you know who write fanfics sometimes once you start typing the story changes routes. Anyways if there's any questions feel free to ask. I'm not sure yet how long this story will be as I'm horrible with long fics. I'm writting as much as possible right now as I have inspiration. If there's anything you guys would like to see happen don't hesitate to say. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave your feedback as that's what makes me wanna keep writting. Alright Im off to write the next chapter, will probably be up by tonight :) Enjoy!**

A week passed since the infamous screaming match between Peyton and Jake. Peyton did her best to avoid Nathan and Lucas. She would go over to Haley's when Nathan wasn't around. And she would skip gym class. She took on a few extra shifts at Karen's Cafe; she still hand't connected the dots that Lucas was Karen's son; so when he would come to the Cafe she would put on a brave face, pour him his coffee and watched as he sat there until closing. It was getting increasingly hard seeing him. It was now Friday night, and Peyton had promised Haley to come by after her shift because Jamie was asking about her. She was nervous knowing Nathan would be there and then seeing Lucas everyday this week was getting all too hard for her. Karen sensed something was up with the blonde she grew to love as she pulled her aside.

"What's going on with you Peyton?" Karen asked

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well your messing up orders, your constantly zoning out. You don't seem like yourself lately."

Peyton just nodded knowing everything Karen was saying to be true.

"Is this about Jake?" Karen asked delicately knowing they had a big blowout.

"No. It has nothing to do with that ass."

"Okay. Is this about a boy?" Karen asked getting her confirmation when Peyton closed her eyes and stayed silent.

"So it's a boy. What's his name?" She asked hesitantly.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay. So it's a boy who's name you won't say. He clearly did something to upset you; Sweety talk to me I'm here to listen. You know I only want the best for you right?"

"I know Karen but there's not much to say. Girl meets boy, Girl sleeps with boy, Girl falls for boy, Girl gets her heart broken. End of story."

"Oh. And what did this said boy do to break your heart." Peyton was about to answer but the bell ringing as someone entered the cafe pulled her out of her thoughts. Lucas. He was here AGAIN. Karen sensed the distress at seeing Lucas. She finally connected the dots.

"Lucas." Karen said smiling at her son

"Hey mom" He said smiling back then turned towards Peyton.

"Hey Peyton" But she didn't acknowledge him. And Karen noticed.

"Peyton? Are you alright? I'd like you to meet my son Lucas." And at that she got Peyton's attention.

"Your son? Lucas is your son?" Peyton asked stunned.

"I thought you knew?" Karen asked.

"Karen's your mother." Peyton said stunned looking at Lucas who just nodded his head.

"All makes sense now. So that's why your here everynight... But... But then why do you pay for your coffee?"

"I don't want special treatment just cause my mother owns this cafe." Lucas said.

"So you and my son?" Karen asked smiling to herself. She was happy about it. Her face turned to a frown when she remembered what Peyton just said. "Girl meets boy, Girl sleeps with boy, Girl falls for boy, Girl gets her heart broken. End of story"

"Lucas Eugene Scott, didn't I teach you better matters then to break a girl's heart." Karen said in her motherly tone. Peyton took her cue, removed her apron and whispered to Karen that she was taking her break.

"Mom seriously?" Lucas shook his head as he watched Peyton dissapear.

"Don't you mom me. What exactly happened between you two."

"I'm not gonna talk about my love life with you MOM!"

"Love life? I've only ever heard those words come out of your mouth when you really cared about a girl. So you do have feelings for Peyton?"

Lucas shook his head. He couldn't explain it. They only shared one night together but that one night was the best night of his life. Better then the year he spent married to Lindsay. He knew it made no sense and that everyone would think he's crazy if he dared to utter those three little words.

"Lucas, you seem conflicted my boy."

"I can't explain it mom. It doesn't really matter anyways, she's in high school." He said looking up at her. Karen just shook her head.

"Okay I understand that but she's not your typical high school kid. Peyton's mom died when she was a kid, her father remarried and left her behind. She works her ass off to be able to afford a roof over her head which is why she's still in high school. If she would of had a normal childhood she would have graduated two years ago."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because Luke, she's been working here ever since he left. I gave her a job and we work around her schedule so she can finally graduate and leave this town."

"Your telling me your seriously okay with this? Nathan jumps down my throat and you give me your blessing? Something doesn't make sense."

"Nathan and Peyton got really close once she started working here. He thinks of her as his little sister so maybe it's the fact that he can't picture his brother with a girl he thinks of as his sister?" Karen said trying to think of reasons.

"That's not it." Nathan said as he entered the cafe. They both turned to look at him.

"Luke how about you go bring out the trash while Nathan and I have a chat." Karen said to Lucas sending him a wink.

Peyton was kicking the garbage around outside as she was talking to herself. She couldn't believe she never put two and two together. She thought Lucas was simply put stalking her that's why he came by every night. Now that she knew the truth she shook her head, her heart broke even more if that was even possible.

"How could I be so stupid" She yelled out

"You're not stupid." Lucas said dropping the garbage bags in the bin. Peyton glared at him.

"Listen" He started but Peyton put her hand up.

"NO."

"I know you're in high school and all but can we be mature about this and just talk?"

"Really? Insulting me too now?"

"I'm not insulting you, far from it. I just think if we just talked it would help maybe the both of us?"

"Fine talk."

"I'm sorry about everything." He began "I know you think I regret it but I don't. How could I regret the best night of my life." Peyton smiled at hearing that but quickly put up her walls as she saw Lucas taking a step towards her.

"I doubt that."

"Look I get your stubborn, you wanna believe what you want and that's fine I guess I just needed you to know. Didn't you read my note? Did it sound like I regretted it?" He asked her as they locked eyes.

"No it's what happened afterwards. All everyone is talking about is that I'm in high school and my age and how wrong this is." She is pointing between them.

"I'm not good with words even though I'm a writer. Your age never bothered me, your not that much younger then me. It's more the fact that I'm a teacher at your high school I guess."

"Look let's not make more out of this then there has to be. We had one night together that's it. Just think of it as a one night stand and let's forget it happened. Since we're clearly gonna cross path's. Here, At Nathan's, At School. I think it would be best if we just pretended it never happened." Peyton said to a hurt Lucas.

"If that's what you want." Lucas muttered

"Yep it is. I have to go back inside." Peyton said as she walked through the doors and back inside.

After her shift was over Peyton decided to head home instead of going to Haley's. She had had enough drama for one night and couldn't deal with anymore especially after finding out Nathan had stopped by the cafe. Karen had apparently "set him straight" as per her words. She spent the better part of her day blasting the music and sitting on her bed when she got a phone call from Haley asking her to come over. Peyton agreed so she got dressed and headed over.

"Hey Hales" Peyton said as she walked into the Scott residence with Haley, Nathan and Lucas all sitting on the couch.

'Peyton, Hey. Thanks for coming by." Haley said smiling as she hugged her friend.

Peyton saw Lucas and Nathan sitting there in silence.

"Is this why you called me over here?" Peyton asked pointing at them. As she glanced over at Nathan giving him a glare and then Lucas who was looking at her.

"No. Jamie really wanted to see you. He missed you last night."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was just ... umm ... tired." Peyton said hesitantly

"Don't worry Peyton, I know all about last night. And I had a little chat with that husband of mine and brother in law. All's good now." Haley said as she crossed her arms and glared at both men.

"Peyyyyyyyyytooonnn" Jamie came in yelling seeing Peyton there.

"Hey buddy" Peyton said picking Jamie up in her arms

"How are you doing?"She asked him

"Lucas took me to the zoo today. We saw elephant's and giraffe's and kangaroo's. It was so much fun. I wanted you there too." Jamie said all excited. Peyton was kinda glad she didn't go, hearing that Lucas went with him would have made things ackward.

"I'm sorry I missed it. Maybe next time"

"well Uncle Lucas is taking me to the water slides tomorrow. I want you to come with us." Jamie asked

"Tomorrow? I.. ummm... I think I'm working."

"Nope not working Peyton. I asked Karen already." Haley said smiling. Peyton looked down at Lucas who was playing with his hands.

"Umm I guess okay then?" Lucas's head snapped up at hearing her say she'd go with them as a smile graced his lips.

"Great. It's just gonna be me you and Lucas. My two favourite people in the world."

"Heyyy" Nathan and Haley both said at the same time.

"Sorry mom and dad, I love you guys too but I see you everyday. I barely see Peyton anymore." Jamie said sadly as Peyton felt guilty for avoiding the Scott household.

"I'm sorry buddy, I promise I will come by more often." She promised at a beaming Jamie as she put him down.

"Well if there's nothing else, I really should get going." Peyton said excusing herself.

"Actually, Peyton... I know your not working today so I was hoping you'd stay for supper and we can talk." Nathan asked standing up

"I don't think that's such a good idea Nate." Peyton said

"Just hear me out." He asked again

"I'll listen to what you have to say and if I don't like it I'm outta here. Got it?" Peyton stated firmly.

"Fine." Nathan agreed as Peyton and him left the room.

Peyton and Nathan went outside and sat down by the pool to talk. After having his chat with Karen he felt guilty for the way he treated Peyton. He would be the last to admit he screwed up but in this case he realized he did.

"I'm sorry Peyton" Nathan said after a few moments of sitting there

"And what exactly are you sorry for? Are you sorry that you pretty much called me a whore? Are you sorry that you made me stay in a loveless relationship just so you could win yourself a state championship? Are you sorry that you ever met me? What exactly are you sorry about."

"Okay Look I know I overacted about you and Lucas. It's not like you guys are in love or anything. You just slept together and I had no right to say the things I said. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry that you feel like I made you stay with Jake but that's not all on me. You could have ended things with him a long time ago. And don't ever think that I wish I'd never met you. You changed all of your lives by just being in it Peyton. Me, Hales, Karen, Jamie and even Lucas."

Peyton just looked at Nathan, the way he said Lucas's name; as if there was so much meaning behind it.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"How about you forgive me?" Nathan said hopeful.

"Before I can even think of forgiving you I need to know why you reacted the way you did"

"Honestly? I think it's cause I've been there to see all the changes in your life. With your dad leaving and then everything else it's like I feel responsible for looking out for you."

"Your not my dad Nathan."

"I know I'm not Peyton but you've become like my little sister and thinking of you sleeping with my brother was just a little too much to handle."

"So it's like incest in your eyes." Peyton said smiling for the first time.

"No it's not but it's just I don't want you to be hurt and Lucas has been a mess lately and I didn't want him to hurt you or break your heart."

"well guess what your actions caused him to break my heart."

"What do you mean?" He asked not understanding.

"I'm gonna spare you the details but I really connected with him. On an emotional level that is. And I couldn't wait to see him again and I know he felt the same after I read his note but your reaction just made it all seem like it was all a big mistake."

"So you think it was a mistake?" Nathan asked. Luke and him had a chat earlier and he had realized that somewhere within all this fighting and bickering he missed the fact that Lucas actually cared about Peyton. He promised him that he would try to make things right with Peyton. He couldn't promise Peyton with forgive either of them but he'd give it his best shot.

"Despite it all, no I don't. He just made me feel things I never knew existed."

"Too much details Sawyer." Nathan mumbled crunching his nose. Peyton laughed.

"Not just sexually Nate; I mean emotionally. It was like two souls connecting if you know what I mean." She explained.

"Yep I do. I remember when I met Haley." Nathan smiled at the memory

"Look it doesn't matter, Lucas and I talked and we agreed it's in the past, never happened never will again."

"You mean you agreed." Earning a glare from Peyton

"Luke told me about your chat last night." Peyton just nodded her head.

"Look Peyton, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but if you and Lucas wanna see each other I won't stand in the way. You have my blessing." Peyton snapped her eyes at Nathan at hearing him give them the okay. But Peyton knew it was too late, to much crap happened. Too much was made out of their one night together. She couldn't go back there.

"I woulda never expected to hear you say that."

"Yeah neither did I. So will you give him another chance?"

"I'm sorry No. Look it's not just about him and me. Like you said I'm still in high school and he's still my teacher. It would never work out. And if he got caught then I'd feel horrible. Just cause I feel this pull towards him doesn't mean it's worth risking it all."

"First off Peyton, I'm not saying to go out together in public I'm just saying you could see where it goes outsde of school. And second, love is worth risking it all."

"What? Who said I love him?" Peyton said defensively

"That's not what I meant. I mean if it would turn into love it would be worth the risk."

"Okay. Sentimental Nathan is not something I see everyday. And as glad as I am to hear you say thses nice things I just can't go there with him ever again. We can be friends maybe, but that's it. I should focus on my studies for right now. And anyways once I'm done school I'm out of here."

"I love you Peyton you know that." He said hugging her close

"Love you too big brother." Peyton said laughing at him.

Peyton decided she was fine with staying for supper after her conversation with Nathan. She was glad it was all out in the open and if something we're to come of anything Nathan would be fine with it but there just couldn't be and wouldn't be. That's what Peyton had decided was best for her. Nathan joined Lucas side as he knew Lucas wanted to know what happened.

"So?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry dude I tried. She needs time." Nathan said to a dissapointed Lucas.

"But she did agree to be friends with you."

"Friends. Well that's a start I guess." Lucas said.

"Luke how did this happen? Like how did you start having feeling for her so fast? Like you just met her?"

"I don't know man. It's like two souls connected you know? She did something to me just by looking at me." Lucas tried to explain not understanding it himself. Nathan shook his head and laughed

"What?" Lucas asked.

"That's exactly what she said. Maybe there's hope for you two after all." Nathan said as he went to join his wife. Lucas looked at Peyton who was outside in the pool swimming with Jamie. His heart beat faster at the sight of her smile. Tomorrow was a new day, he'd spend the day with her and Jamie. He was looking forward to it.

**Alright, so the next chapter will be a good one I promise :) So leave me a comment and let me know how ya'll are enjoying the story that's usually what keeps me writing. When there's no comments I tend to lose interest so I'm off to write the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is a tad shorter then my usual and that's because I wrote and deleted this chapter about 4 times. I really wanted to post it up for you guys so hope you enjoy this one. I'm already working with ideas for the next one that will probably be up tomorrow. As for those confused why Peyton was pissed at Lucas for Nathan's behavior; it was because in the heat of the moment Lucas told Nathan that he would of never slept with Peyton if he hadn't taken him out. And the little remark hurt Peyton so she guarded her heart. So in the meantime here it is and enjoy :) **

A week had gone by since Peyton and Lucas had taken Jamie to the water slides. Peyton smiled remembering how good of a day they had.

_Flashback_

_Peyton was laying on her towel soaking in the sun when suddenly she felt water on her. Her eyes popped open to seeing a smiling Jamie and Lucas with water guns. They laughed as they sprayed her. Peyton jumped up running after Jamie to get his gun, it amazed her how a 5 yr old boy could outrun her. She turned and decided she would grab Lucas's instead. He knew what she was up to when she turned towards him as he took off running as well but Lucas wasn't as fast as he shoulda been for a gym teacher as she grabbed a hold of his gun._

_"Peyton your not gonna get this from me." Lucas said laughing as Jamie approached them both and started pumping the water gun at them._

_"I'm tougher then I look." Peyton said determined to get it away from him._

_"Oh please. Look at those chicken legs of yours." Lucas said poking fun of her slim body._

_"Oh that's it. Your gonna pay for that." Peyton said as she snatched the gun away. Lucas grabbed her from behind before she could get too far and they both stumbled backwards. Peyton landed on top of Lucas, they both started laughing as Peyton remained on top of Lucas. _

_"Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful smile." Lucas said looking up at Peyton. She blushed at the compliment and looked anywhere but at him._

_"And how cute you look when you blush." He said giving her another compliment as she locked eyes with him. In that moment nobody existed just them two. She looked down at his lips and back up to his eyes._

_"I..um..." Peyton stuttered_

_"How badly do you wanna kiss me right now?" Peyton challenged boldly knowing exactly what was running through his mind just as she looked down at his lips. But Lucas simply took his cue and rolled them over as he now had her pinned down._

_"Probably as much as you do." He said with a cocky smile. Peyton froze, she so badly wanted to kiss him in this moment. She looked down at his lips then back up at him as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down towards her lips. He smirked at her action but before their lips could meet Jamie started spraying them with his water gun. Lucas immediately jumped up as he started chasing Jamie. Peyton smiled at watching the two of them running around. _

_"I could get use to this." She mumbled to herself as she watched Lucas grab a squealing Jamie._

_End of Flashback_

Peyton got snapped back to reality when she heard her phone ring. She ran to pick it up with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey Peyton" Haley said

"Oh Hey Haley."

"Don't sound too excited there."

"No. I'm happy you called. I just.. I was expecting someone else." Peyton said honestly.

"Would it have anything to do with my brother in law who never came home last night?" Haley asked wanting details

_Flashback_

_Lucas carried a sleeping Jamie inside the house with Peyton following closely behind. Lucas went to put Jamie to bed as Peyton joined Haley in the kitchen._

_"So how was it?" Haley asked curious at how their day went._

_"Actually surprisingly it was amazing." Peyton said with a goofy grin._

_"I take it you two kissed and made up?" Haley asked wanting to know the details._

_"Um not exactly, let's just say I haven't had this much fun in forever."_

_"The feeling is mutual." Lucas said entering the kitchen as he smiled at Peyton. They forgot they weren't alone as they stared at each other. Haley coughed to interrupt the moment._

_"So you guys want a coffee or anything?" Haley asked_

_"No I actually have to get going. I'm kinda beat." Peyton said as she saw Lucas's smile fade._

_"How about you take her home Lucas." Haley suggested as she winked at him_

_"What do you say? Can I drive you home?" Lucas asked hopeful_

_"Yeah, I'd like that." Peyton said smiling._

_"I'll call you tomorrow Hales." Peyton said as she hugged Haley goodbye._

_"I expect details." She whispered in Peyton's ears. Peyton just shook her head and laughed at her._

_"I'll call you later Mom." Lucas said to Haley as she laughed at her goofy but happy brother in law._

_"Ha Ha You are so funny Lucas." She said sarcastically as she watched them leave._

_Flashback ends_

"So tell me.. what happened after you guys left?" Haley asked

"Haley Scott, Are you seriously asking me for details?" Peyton asked laughing.

"So spill. I know he spent the night so I don't need to know about that but what happened before that."

_Flashback_

_"Well thanks for the ride." Peyton smiled as she got out of the car. Lucas followed her as he escorted her to her door._

_"I had fun with you and Jamie today." Lucas said as they made their way to the door._

_"Yeah, it was fun. We should do it again sometime." Peyton said nervously._

_"I'd like that." Lucas said as he took a step closer to her._

_"Well. I guess I should get inside." Peyton hesitated, hoping Lucas would kiss her._

_"Your adorable when your're nervous." Lucas said as he took another step closer. Peyton was nervously looking down. He lifted Peyton's chin gently as he looked into her eyes. _

_"I'm gonna kiss you so unless you don't want me to..." Lucas was cut short as Peyton's lips landed on his. He smiled against her lips pulling her flush against him. Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they made their way inside to her bedroom._

_End of Flashback._

"So is everything good between you two then?" Haley asked

"Yeah I guess. I still don't know what this means but It's a step in the right direction." Peyton said.

"Well that's good. I'm happy for the two of you. And Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time don't wait a week before telling me the details." Haley said as Peyton laughed.

"Have you seen him since?"

"I saw him at school, we've talked on the phone but that's about it. I have class with him today so hopefully we'll get to talk which reminds me I gotta go."

"Alright Peyton. Be careful at school. Bye" Haley said not wanting Peyton and Lucas to get caught.

Lucas was taking attendance when he realized Peyton hadn't shown up to class again. Ever since their falling out she had been skipping his classes but he was hoping that after the other night she would show up but she wasn't here. They we're just about to start class when Peyton came barging in with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she reached the rest of the class.

"Don't make a habit of it Miss Sawyer." Lucas said looking at her as he gave her a little smirk that no one could see.

"Whore." Rachel said while coughing.

"Excuse me?" Peyton turned and faced the red headed bimbo who dared calling her names.

"You heard me."

"I'm not the one who was sleeping with someone else's boyfriend for a year." Peyton said as she got into Rachel's face.

"Oh someone's jealous." Rachel said bitterly laughing at Peyton. Peyton was about to lunge at her as Lucas stepped in between them.

"Rachel go to the principal's office."

"What? why me? What about her." Rachel said pointing at Peyton.

"Your the one who started it." Peyton said behind Lucas as he turned and gave her a look.

"Office now Rachel." Lucas warned. As soon as she left, class began. Peyton was trying to get Lucas's attention all class long but he wasn't paying her any attention. She didn't understand what was going on. As the bell rang, everyone left class but Peyton stayed behind.

"Mr Scott." Peyton said approaching Lucas. He looked up at her then back to his notes ignoring her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked him.

"No. why would I be mad." He retorted

"I don't know? I was so happy that I would get to see you but instead you look like I'm the last person you want to see right now." Peyton said hurt. Lucas looked up at her and felt bad at seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't like seeing my girlfriend jealous about some girl sleeping with her ex boyfriend."

"Okay first off. I wasn't jealous. I could care less about who's sleeping with who unless it has to do with you and me. Second of all, I have a right to be angry about it considering they we're screwing each other for a whole year behind my back. And third, did you just call me your girlfriend?" Peyton finished as she took a step closer to Lucas.

"Aren't you? I'm sorry I just thought after the other night and everything we we're kind of a couple? But if we're not please let me know." He asked hurt.

"Hey you ready?" Nathan said entering the gym. Clearly interrupting an important conversation

"Yeah." Lucas said gathering his things leaving Peyton there.

"You okay Peyton?" Nathan asked her.

"Perfect. I'm freaking perfect." Peyton said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" He asked looking back at Lucas who was walking away.

"Nothing just having a fight with my ass of a boyfriend." She said yelling out the last part so Lucas could hear her. He stopped walking and turned around.

"Peyton don't yell too loud people might actually hear you." Nathan said nervously

"Whatever. I gotta get to class." She said teary eyed as she stormed off.

"Peyton wait up." Lucas yelled after her but she was gone.

'What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked Lucas. Who now felt horrible; Like Peyton he couldn't wait to see her in class but when he saw her and Rachel getting into it he felt jealous that she still cared about who Jake slept with. But when he heard her call him her boyfriend to Nathan, he realized he might of jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Nothing like she said I'm an ass." Lucas said sadly.

"Okay I get she's in high school and your working at her high school but that doesn't mean you have to have a typical high school relationship. Get your head out of your ass big brother and fix this." Nathan said

After hanging up with Haley, Peyton got ready for bed. She was just about to call it a night when she heard a knock at her door. She kinda guessed who it was but she really didn't feel like talking to him right now so she ignored it. Her phone then buzzed;

"Peyton I know you're in there. Please open the door. We need to talk" -Lucas

He started knocking again and she still ignored him. Truth be told, when he just turned and walked away from her at the gym she was hurt. She wanted to have a mature relationship with him but right now he was acting more like they we're both 16 and in high school. If she wanted that she would have stayed with Jake. Her phone buzzed again;

"Peyton please open the door, I'm sorry I know I'm an ass. But I wanna be YOUR ass so please open the door." - Lucas

Peyton realized now she was being childish so she went downstairs and opened the door.

"Speak " She said opening the door; Lucas eyed her up and down. She was wearing black short shorts and a white tank top.

"You gonna say something or just stare at me?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier can I come in so we can talk." She nodded as she opened the door to let him in.

"So talk" Peyton said turning around to face Lucas as she crossed her arm.

"Can you be just a bit happy to see me?"

" I would be if you wouldn't have been such an ass today."

"Look I got jealous okay? And I'm sorry. I like you. You have no idea how much and I know it's crazy considering we haven't known each other all that long but I really care about you and I wanna be with you. And thinking you still had feelings for Jake made me stupid and immature and I wanna take it all back. I wanna go back to the moment you walked into class this morning with that beautiful smile." Lucas said putting it all out girl made him do things that even surprised him. Peyton smiled.

"I was so happy I was gonna see you this morning but then in class you acted like I didn't even exist and that hurt. I don't need a boyfriend who's gonna act like we're in high school even though I am in high school. I want a boyfriend who knows I care about him and only him; if I didn't like you back or I wouldn't wanna be with you I would have been honest with you and told you but I chose to put my heart on the line again and after everything that happened when Nathan found out about us; last thing I want is more drama. I wanna be with you too but I want you to be honest with me and not act like a jerk."

"Can we start over?" Lucas asked as Peyton looked at him skeptically

"Hi, my name is Lucas Scott and I find you miss Sawyer incredibly sexy when you're mad." which earned a giggle from Peyton.

"you're hilarious." Peyton smiled at him

"So does that mean my girlfriend forgives me or do I need to grovel a bit more?"

"I do like a man who grovels."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Just promise me from here on out you'll be honest with me."

"I promise. So does that mean I still get to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah and do you know what the perks are in being my boyfriend?"

"Oh Baby please clarify." Lucas said playing her game.

"Baby? giving me nicknames already."

"I.. um... if you don't want.." Lucas said hesitantly

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you're nervous?"

"I'm not nervous.. I just.."

"Keep talking like that and we won't make it to the bedroom." Peyton said approaching him slowly.

"Bedroom? Oh am I gonna get lucky?"

"That's one of the perks of being my boyfriend. The make up sex is incredible." Peyton said as she put her arms around his neck.

"God you have no idea how badly I want you right now." Lucas said inching closer to her lips.

"Not as much as I do." Peyton said. Lucas smiled at the memory of the water gun fight. Peyton squealed as Lucas picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

**Alright so thought I'd put in some fluff. Next chapter will have a mix of the two before all hell breaks loose lol Like I said above; I deleted this chapter so many times because I didn't want to rush it and I felt like it was. I still kinda think it was rushed a bit but I'm gonna slow it right back down.. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave me comments :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next installment to the Leyton Saga :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Once you finish read my bottom notes ;) Enjoy :)**

It was 10 before 9 and Peyton was working. She was cleaning up the cafe when the door's bell rang. Biggest smile grazed her lips when she saw who it was. He winked at her as he went to the back to see Karen.

"Hey mom" Lucas said hugging Karen.

"Lucas, It feels like forever since I last saw you and as happy as I am to see. You didn't come here to see me did you?" Karen said at her obvious love sick son with a smile.

"Of course I came to see you. Why else would I be here?" He told his mother sweetly.

"You know Lucas, mother's know when their child is lying to them and you my boy are definitely lying to your dear old mom."

"I'm not lying."

"Ah Ha you sure you didn't come here to see a certain blonde who's out front?"

"Well.. I came to see the two most important woman in my life."

"Uh Huh now was that so hard?" Karen said laughing

"Umm .. no. What's going on Ma?" Lucas asked knowing something was up with his mother.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while but I just didn't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what? Your scaring me mom." Lucas said worried.

"Well I decided to take Lily and leave town for a bit." She explained to a stunned Lucas.

"What? Why? You can't do that. I've only been back a few months and now you want to leave?"

"Lucas, your 23 years old; you have a life of your own. You have a beautiful girlfriend who clearly cares about you a lot, you have your brother, Jamie and Haley. A good job. You are settled now I need to get out of here for a bit to discover myself too. I got accepted to this culinary school in London and I'm going there."

"London? What? What about the cafe? Who's gonna run this place?" Lucas asked taking all of this in.

"Well Haley agreed to run it during the day and Peyton will still do nights."

"So your telling me Haley and Peyton knew about this before me? Your own son."

"I needed to make plans before I confirmed with the school that I would be attending so I kinda had to ask them. Yes."

"How long? How long have they known?" Karen stayed quiet knowing he wasn't gonna like the answer.

"Mom, tell me. How long have they been keeping a secret from me."

"Lucas, this wasn't a secret. I asked them to let me be the one to tell you so if your gonna be mad at someone be mad at me not them."

"How long mom?"

"About 3 months."

"3 months? My girlfriend and sister in law kept this from me for 3 months?" Lucas yelled .

Peyton was closing up the front of the store when she saw Lucas out back. She knew Karen had planned to tell him about her plans to leave this weekend so she stayed out front to let them talk. When she heard Lucas start to get angry she decided to try to go and defuse the situation. When Lucas saw her approach, he glared at her.

"You, my mom and Haley have been lying to me for three months?" Lucas yelled at Peyton.

"We didn't lie Lucas. Your mom asked us if we could run the shop for her and then told us she wanted to tell you. It wasn't my place to tell you." Peyton said calmly but defensively. Lucas just angrily laughed.

"Seriously? Your my girlfriend! You shoulda told me."

"Lucas don't be mad at her." Karen intercepted.

"Don't be mad. Your the reason she lied to me."

"Lucas please, let's just talk about this." Peyton begged. He was hurt that the three woman in his life lied to him. He wasn't furious or outraged, he was just reeling from the hurt that they didn't think he could handle the news.

"I need to get out of here." He said as he stormed past Karen and Peyton. Peyton ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Luke don't leave. Please." Peyton begged him. Lucas could saw this was hurting her but right now in this moment he didn't care all he knew was he couldn't stay in the same room as them.

"Peyton... right now I need to be alone. Don't wait up for me." He stormed outta there. For the last 2 months every Friday night Lucas would come by right before close and wait for Peyton and afterwards they would go by her place. It had become a sort of ritual of theirs. She loved waking up in his arms every Saturday morning with a smile on her face. It was the highlight of her week; the one day she couldn't wait for. But this time he wouldn't be coming by, her face fell when he told her not to wait up for him. She knew he wasn't gonna go home either. She had to warn her. Haley. Haley needed to know that Lucas was probably on his way over there to confront her.

"Hales?" Peyton said nervously.

"What is it Peyton?"

"Umm.. he knows. Lucas knows."

"OH! And he's angry and I think he's going to your house." Haley knew he wouldn't take the news so well.

"Okay well I'll try to explain to him that Karen deserves this."

"No you don't get it. He's angry at us for not telling him."

"Why?"

"He thinks we kept a secret from him. Karen tried to explain it to him. Hell even I did but he's hurt that we didn't tell him. Look I'm just about done here and then I'm coming over."

"Okay. See you soon then." Haley said as she hung up the phone. Just then there was a pounding on the door. He was here. Lucas was pounding on her door as she heard Nathan open the door.

"What the hell man?" Nathan asked clearly not knowing what was going on.

"Where's your wife?"

"I'm right here Lucas. Look, before you say anything" She started

"Don't Hales. How could you and Peyton keep this from me."

"Keep what?" Nathan asked not knowing what Lucas was angry about.

"My mom is moving to London with Lily to go to some culinary school."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Nathan asked Lucas. He was happy for her, he was and he would have supported her had it not been for them keeping it a secret for 3 months.

"Yeah except your WIFE and my GIRLFRIEND." He said saying every syllable slowly. "They've known for 3 months."

"What?" Nathan asked. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation"

"Nope." Lucas said.

"Karen begged us to let her be the one to tell you. We weren't about to argue with your mom, Lucas."

"That doesn't excuse it."

"But why did she tell you guys and not Lucas?" Nathan asked still not knowing the full details.

"Oh well cause it seems like she asked THEM to run the cafe while she was gone. She wanted to make sure everything was covered before she made the decision to go."

"You accepted without talking to me?" Nathan said to Haley who was now also angry with Haley for not making this decision together.

"Ok first of all, you need to chill Lucas. Nathan it's no big deal; I'm gonna run the shop during the day while Peyton runs it at nights."

"You still made the decision without me." Nathan said angrily. Lucas took a step back as he watched the bickering and yelling between his brother and sister in law. The front door opened and Peyton walked in. He walked out of the room as soon as he saw her. Peyton followed him as he took a step outside to the bakcyard.

"Luke" Peyton said as she approached him. He was sitting by the pool.

"Peyton please right now, I just don't want to hear it." Her heart broke at the sound of his voice.

"I can't just leave it like this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Can you just understand that I didn't want your mom to be angry with me. Lucas she's your mother." Peyton needed to make this better. She knew she shoulda told him in fact she kept asking Karen daily when she was gonna tell Lucas.

"Exactly why you should have told ME." He said back with a little more force then he intended.

"I didn't want her to hate me. I want her to like me Lucas and telling you would have caused a rift in my relationship with her and I couldn't stand the thought of her hating me. I don't have a mother Lucas cause she's dead and my father walked out on me when he married my step monster and your mother, well she's the closest thing I have to a parental figure so can you understand that I didn't want to ruin that and please, please forgive me?" Peyton begged hoping she'd get through to him.

Lucas glanced at her as she confessed. Even though he understood a bit more why she hadn't told him he was still angry and he couldn't just let it go.

"Just leave Peyton. I need time to process all of this." Lucas said as he looked down at his hands. Peyton didn't know what else she could say; she felt defeated. So she got up, nodded her head in understanding and whispered with her broken voice

"I'm sorry" with that she left him there to ponder. Lucas just watched her go. He was still angry but he also never wanted to see her hurt and he strugled with himself as he sat still by the pool.

Peyton made her way through the Scott household invisibly as Nathan and Haley we're still yelling.

"Where you going?" Nathan asked Peyton as she was about to leave.

"Home. I said what I could but he doesn't wanna hear it so hopefully he'll come to me when he's ready." She said as her emotions we're going in overdrive.

"At least she's smart." Nathan said as Haley took a step back not believing the words he just said.

"You know what? Wait up Peyton I'm coming with you." Haley said angrily as she glared at Nathan. If looks could kill he'd be 10 feet under. They slammed the door hard before he had a chance to speak. Nathan turned as he saw Lucas walking in.

"Where's Haley?" Lucas asked

"She left with Peyton." Nathan said as they both stood there watching the door almost wishing it would open again.

In the car ride back to Peyton's house, it was nothing but silence. They wanted to cry but they didn't; they we're trying to keep it together for one another. Once they reached the house, they laid beside each other in Peyton's bed and that's when it all came out. They both fell asleep with teary eyes.

Lucas and Nathan we're sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. Lucas and Nathan kept looking at each other then turned back to the game.

"I miss her" Lucas said to Nathan as he stood up and started pacing

"I miss Hales" Nathan put his head in between his hands and shook his head.

Lucas lost his nerve as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Where you going?" Nathan asked

"To get my girl" Lucas said as he headed for the door.

"Wait up. I'm coming too." Nathan said as they both left together.

Once they reached Peyton's house the lights we're off, they knew they we're probably sleeping.

"How are we gonna get in? Looks like they're sleeping." Nathan asked as Lucas pulled out his keys, Nathan stared at him.

"What?"

"Peyton gave you a key to her house?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yeah? What's the big deal?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing I just didn't know you two we're this serious"

"I guess we are." Lucas said as he opened the door to the house. They made their made to Peyton's bedroom and both smiled as they watched them sleep.

"I'm gonna wake Haley up first." Nathan said as he approached her.

"Hales wake up" Nathan said nudging her as she stirred awake.

"Nathan? What? What's going on?" Haley asked semi asleep

"We're going home babe. Come I'll carry you." Nathan said as he swept her up in his arms. He winked at Lucas and whispered "Good Luck" as he passed by him and walked down the stairs.

"Nathan" Haley murmured

"Me too Hales, Me too." Nathan said as they left Peyton's.

Lucas watched Peyton sleeping as a smile grazed his lips, he came a bit closer and could see she had been crying. He cautiously laid down in the spot Haley was just laying in and continued to stare at her. After a few minutes Lucas gently nudged her but she was in a deep sleep and didn't wake so he nudged her again.

"Haley stop touching me." Peyton moaned as Lucas laughed. Peyton went back to sleep and again Lucas nudged her this time Peyton jumped up.

"Haley I said stop touching..." And she stopped as her eyes locked with Lucas's. Peyton blinked her eyes but he was still there. She looked around the room no sign of Haley. She looked back at Lucas and then asked "You're real?" Lucas laughed at a sleepy Peyton. as he nodded his head.

"Yes Peyton I'm real." Peyton jumped in his arms and hugged him tighter then she ever had before as she started crying. He could feel her tears soaking in his shirt.

"Shhh don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry." Lucas said pulling her back. She had her head down.

"Look at me" Lucas said as he lifted her chin up but kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes beautiful." He said as she reluctantly opened them and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" Peyton said.

"I know you are."

"If I could go back I would, I would tell you right away even if your mom would hate me; I would tell you because I can't lose you."

"Hey, your not losing me. Okay?" Lucas said as Peyton nodded her head.

"It's gonna take a whole lot more for that to happen and even then I don't think there's anything you could do to lose me. You have no clue how much you mean to me. But no more lies please."

"No more lies." Peyton said grogily. It had been an emotional day and they both needed their rest.

"Let's go to bed Peyton." Lucas said. He removed his pants and shirt and laid under the blanket as Peyton snuggled into him.

"Goodnight Lucas" Peyton whispered as she titled his head towards her and captured his lips. It was a kiss full of emotion. Peyton pulled back and smiled at him. He kissed her nose sweetly

"Goodnight Peyton"

Peyton fell asleep quickly as Lucas laid there watching her sleeping so peaceful remembering the events of the day. Sleep was about to overtake him when he heard Peyton whisper

"Lucas I ..." and just as suddenly it went quiet. His eyes shot open. Was she just about to tell him what he thought she was?

"You what?" Lucas asked. Silence. He looked down at Peyton who was sleeping.

"Me too baby" He whispered as he let sleep take him.

**So I didn't want their ILY's to be done like this. Just thought I'd give something for Lucas to ponder on. Next chapter I'll delve more into that which should be up tonight. Took me all day to write this chapter and it was a bit draining to write the fight scene. :) I wanted to have Lucas and Peyton deal with everyday issues. I don't know how long I plan on making this story. Like I mentioned before right now I have lots of inspiration to write which is why I'm giving you guys 2 chapters daily as long as I have ideas it'll keep going anyways my question for ya'll is how would you like Leyton to tell each other their ILY's. I wanna make it special so... do you want it during a fight? after a fight? during morning bliss? during an emotional scene? Leave your answers in the comments but be quick cause it might be in the next chapter or not all depends on what I decide to do for the next chapter. Well don't forget to send me a comment :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so its 10 past 1 AM and I just finished this chapter. Little longer then usual. Hope you guys enjoy. Without spoiling anything away this is my first attempt at fluff. I'm not really good in that department or love scenes so hope this is good enough. I will try to give some fluff more often and not just angst. Though I'm an angst girl so anyways hope ya'll enjoy. Don't forget to head off to the comment section after and leave me your feedback. I've enjoyed the few comments a few of you left but I know there's lots more of you out there so let me know :) I can't believe this is already the 6th chapter and with further ado. **

Peyton woke up from her amazing dream, opening her eyes she realized it was no dream. Lucas was here last night. She opened her eyes and her face fell when Lucas wasn't lying next to her. She was looking forward to cuddling in his arms like they have been doing every Saturday morning.

She took her phone out so she could text him.

"Where did you go?" -Peyton

She closed her phone as she heard a beep. Opening her phone she didn't see a message. She bend down to the side of the bed where Lucas had been and spotted his phone on the phone. Peyton smiled knowing he didn't leave. Quickly she got out of bed and put on her robe as she went downstairs. Spotted. Lucas was in the kitchen making breakfast. She watched as his arms flexed as he stirred the pan around. Damn she thought as she licked lips.

"Now this is definitely something I could wake to every morning." She said smiling as she laid on the door frame.

"Hey.. I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed." Lucas said turning around with the biggest smile.

"I missed you in bed this morning." Peyton said pouting as she continued watching his arms flex.

"Well if you go back to bed I might come and join once I finish this." He sent her a wink. Right now all she wanted was take him back upstairs and let him have his way with her. She slowly made her way to him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"MMMMM How about you just shut that off and come up with me."

"But I'm hungry." He pouted.

"Me too. Hungry for you." She said as she turned him around and put her arms around his neck. He smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend and softly grazed her lips and then went back to making his eggs. She let go and pulled back.

"Fine. I guess I'll go get dressed then." She said defeated as she turned to leave.

"Wait what?" Lucas said pulling her flush against his chest.

"Well you seem more interested in your eggs then your girlfriend." She said pouting her lips as she looked up at him.

"Is that so?" He said quirking his eyebrow. Peyton just quietly nodded her head innocently. Lucas turned the knob off on the stove and pinned her to the counter. He captured her lips

"Right now all I wanna do" He whispered against her lips just before he kissed her again "is rip those clothes right off of you"

"So why don't you?" She challenged.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter as he snuggled between her legs. He kissed her feverishly as he held onto the back of her head. He lowered his lips to her neck not missing one single spot, she tilted her head back to give him better access.

"Oh God Lucas" she moaned "Don't stop" she muttered as he attacked her neck. He lifted up her arms pulling her shirt right off. With his hands he then unclasped her bra and lowered his mouth to her breasts. She put her arms back against the wall to get better support.

"You see what you do to me" He said as he switched to her other breast. She grabbed the hem of the shirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head. She captured her lips with his again; the kiss was getting intense and she wanted to continue this in the bedroom so she slightly pushed him back and jumped off the counter never leave his lips. But Lucas had other plans in mind so he pinned her against the wall.

"What?" Peyton said

"I want you right here." He said as he lifted one of her legs so she could feel exactly what she does to him.

"You feel this?" He said as she nodded her head. Peyton began to kiss his neck and started making her way down his chest as she caressed the rest with her hand. He pulled her back up so he could kiss her. He removed her shorts and panties in one swift move and she lifted her legs and kicked it away. His hand grazed her sweet spot and a moan escaped her lips. Lucas continued attacking her lips while she unzipped his pants and lowered it as much as she could and then pushed the rest down with her legs, he did the rest kicking it away just as Peyton had done moments ago. Peyton was far from being kinky but something got into her as she grabbed his member stroking him. Lucas moaned as she continued moving her hand back and forth.

"Baby" he moaned and she went faster "You need to stop before I" He said out of breath

"Before you what" She challenged as she took up the speed.

"I.. I can't..." He said right before he picked her up and laid her down on the table. He climbed over her in hopes this table wouldn't break. He slid inside her as they both moaned at their union.

Lucas thrusted in and out slowly then fast then slowed down again wanting to enjoy every second. He sped again when he could feel the ending coming soon

"Luke Oh God" she moaned as he went faster

"So good.. so so good." Lucas moaned as he was now going faster and faster.

"Oh My God Lucas. I'm gonna.."

"Me too."

"Yess" Peyton moaned as she hit her climax

"My god" Lucas moaned just as he hit is as well.

They remained there still not wanting to pull away just yet. After a few moments, they finally caught their breath

"That was" Peyton began

"Incredible" Lucas finished.

"We should fight more often" Peyton joked. Lucas knew exactly what she meant. He finally pulled out of her. And bent down to get his clothes and then handed Peyton hers.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked sensing a bit of a pull back.

"No. It's just I don't ever wanna fight with you." Lucas said honestly. Though he enjoying their making up he had much prefer the good times and wanted to forget every silly fight they ever had.

"I don't either" Peyton said as she put her top back on.

"You know we should kinda talk about last night." Peyton said in hopes it wouldn't spark another fight.

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you're worried about." Lucas said as he put his shirt back on. He approached her again as she still sat on the table

"I just wish you wouldn't have kept it from me. I don't keep things from you and I thought you didn't either."

"I don't. I tell you everything."

"Really? Cause you kept this from me for practically our entire relationship so you know that kinda hurts."

"It wasn't our entire relationship." This was the last thing she wanted; she didn't want to fight with him and she could sense it was just about to blow.

"Okay so then tell me how long were we together before you found out."

"Umm.. 2 weekish?" She answered hesitantly. Lucas just looked at her getting his point across.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I'll never keep anything from you no matter how bad it is. From here on out whether it's good or bad, life destroying, earth shattering I will always be honest with you."

"Good. Cause right now I'm so damn hungry and if you want seconds of what we just did I need to eat." He kissed Peyton and then went back to making his breakfast.

Lucas and Peyton headed over to Nathan and Haley's for lunch. Both couples had made up after their fight the night before. They we're enjoying their lunch together, they we're just about done when Jamie asked Peyton to go swimming with him. Peyton, Jamie and Haley we're now in the swimming pool as the man laid back in the lounge chairs watching them.

"So what's up Luke? Looks like you guys made up nicely."

"Yeah a few times." He saw smiling while looking at Peyton not realized quite what he just said.

"God Luke I don't need to know that." Nathan said snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh what? Oh! Didn't mean to say that out loud." He was a bit embarrassed.

"How about you and Hales? Everything good in paradise?"

"Yeah we're good now." Nathan said as he was looking at his wife and son in the pool "Life couldn't be any better"

"So something happened last night that I didn't tell Peyton."

"Okay? Is it a bad thing?"

"No no but I guess Peyton talks in her sleep." Nathan gave him a side glance.

"Talks? Well okay. What did she say?"

"It's not exactly what she said, it's what she was about to say." Now Nathan was even more confused.

"She said Lucas I.." he explained.

"I what?"

"Well that's what she said. She said "Lucas I.." and then stopped talking when I asked her what she wanted to say; she was sound asleep."

"So you think she was about to tell you she loves you?" Nathan guessed.

"Yea. And I didn't mention it to her or anything. I just didn't want to put her on the spot or force her to say it or anything you know?"

"Yeah yeah I completely get it."

"So do you love her?" Nathan asked looking at the goofy grin Lucas had on his face

"Yeah I love her. I never thought I could love someone like this."

"Well about Lindsay?" Nathan asked earning a death stare from Lucas.

"With Lindsay it was different. The way I love Peyton kinda made me realize that maybe I didn't really love Lindsay."

"I don't think you didn't love her. I just think that maybe your love for Peyton is stronger then what you felt for Lindsay but I'm sure there was a time you did love her or you wouldn't have married her right?"

"I don't know Nate. I just know that I can't ever picture not having her in my life. She's everything I ever wanted."

"Well Luke I guess all I have to say is you welcome."

"For what?"

"Well it's thanks to me you met her of course." Nathan said laughing

"Let's not go there. You're the reason I almost lost her; I'll give you that."

"Whatever. Just don't screw it up." Lucas turned and looked at Peyton laughing and playing with Jamie. Smiling at the woman he loved.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on ever letting her go."

Peyton and Jamie we're throwing water around and splashing each other, she glanced at the brothers who looked to be having an intense conversation.

"So what do you think those are gossiping about?" Haley said nudging her head their way.

"Who knows? Those two are always competing in one way or another. Probably arguing about who does what better" Peyton and Haley both laughed.

"So, are you and Luke good now?" Haley asked as Peyton gave Lucas a wink.

"Yeah we're really good." Peyton said as she remembered their morning shenanigans.

"Okay, too much TMI."

"What, I didn't say anything" Peyton said defensively

"No but that look on your face says it all." They both laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Peyton asked

"Yeah of course."

"How do you know when it's the right time to tell someone you love them?"

"Oh! I guess you just know when the time is right you know?"

"How did it happen with Nathan?"

"Well we we're kinda just talking one minute and then he told me he was in love with me and the rest is kinda history. Just like a casual conversation" Haley said laughing as she remembered that night like it was just yesterday.

"I think I'm going to tell him. I want to tell him."

"Don't rush it Peyton. Take your time and when you feel ready. When you feel this is the moment you want him to know then do it."

"I've been thinking a lot about it lately Hales. And I just realized, they'll never be a perfect moment because when I do say it, it will just make the moment perfect."

"Well look at you being all romantic and philosophical. Who knew?"

"Shut up" Peyton said laughing as she pushed Haley who was leaning on a ball. She fell backwards and was fully soaked now.

"Oh you're going to get it." Haley warned Peyton as she started swimming after her. Peyton swam to the ladder fast and ran out of the water.

"HA HA. I win." Peyton said laughing at Haley. Lucas run up behind Peyton and swept her up in his arms.

"Hey put me down." She squealed.

"What did she do Hales?" Lucas asked debating whether he should set or down or throw her in himself.

"What does it look like?" Haley said as she held her hands up pointing at her fully wet self.

"In that case, sure."

"See I have the best boyfriend." Peyton said as she leaned in and kissed Lucas. Nathan took his cue and pushed them both in. Lucas and Peyton both we're now fully soaked.

"And I have the best husband" Haley said laughing at them.

"Oh this means war little brother." Lucas said as he swim up to the surface. None of them had realized that Jamie had snuck out of the pool. While Nathan was laughing, Jamie snuck behind him and pushed him into the pool.

"That's my boy." Peyton high fived Jamie as he was now drenched as well. Rest of the afternoon was spent in the pool having fun while having no care in the world.

Later that evening,

Peyton was kissing Lucas's chest not missing a single spot as she made her way lower and lower finally reaching her destination.

"Peyton, you don't need to do that." Lucas said glancing down at her.

"I know I don't NEED to" she said "I want to" Before he could protest she wrapped her mouth around it. As she imitated her earlier actions but with her mouth this time going up and down; she grabbed it with her hand to give her better control and continue her assault.

"God what are you doing to me" Lucas moaned tilting his head backwards. The sensation was making him go wild. He grabbed onto the headboard with both hands moaning her name louder. His moans just made her take do faster, she removed her hands so she could take him deeper which made Lucas lose it.

"That's it" He said pulling her up to his lips kissing her fiercely then spinning them around and pinning her down with his arms.

"It's payback time" He said as he smirked.

"What?" Peyton asked perplexed as Lucas made his way down.

"MMMM so good" He said lustfully as he licked her juices. The sensation sent Peyton over the edge. She had never experienced this before. She was glad it was with Lucas. He watched her eyes shut letting her climax overtake her.

"Well that wasn't fair." Lucas said connecting his lips back with hers.

"I want you so bad right now." He whispered as he pulled on her ear with his teeth. Peyton took the opportunity and flipped them over and she slid down on his fully erect member.

"Ohhhh" she moaned as she felt him slide into her. The feeling was like nothing else as it went in deeper than before. She started moving her hips in circular motion as Lucas held her hips. She leaned forward capturing his lips while sliding up and down, up and down. Lucas slid his hand into her entangled air holding her head and began pumping into her harder than before.

"Luke don't stop" she moaned "Please don't ever stop" she moaned again as he was going faster now. She could feel him hitting that spot. That spot that would always send her over the edge.

"You feel so good" he moaned "That's it right there" She moaned at the same time. He pumped a few more times as they both yelled each other's names reaching their climax together. Peyton fell right on top of him as their breathing was out of control. When her breathing finally subsided she pulled out of him and laid down beside him.

"That was just WOW" Lucas said looking sideways at Peyton. She had her eyes close but was smiling. Lucas leaned up with his elbow on the bed looking down at her.

"You know I could get use to this" Lucas smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that" She said smiling as she kissed his lips softly. They we're staring at each other when Peyton decided this was it. This was the moment she would tell him. She sat up pulling the blanket with her to cover her naked self.

"Luke" she looked down at him. He had a bad feeling so he sat up right with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect."

"Okay. So why the serious face?" She grabbed his hand, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to tell you but I was waiting for the right moment and this here, right now with you is the perfect moment."

"Ok" He said as he prepared himself to hear the worse thing possible.

"Meeting you has changed me for the better and I wouldn't change a single second of it. Not one fight, nothing. You're perfect. You're exactly what I've been looking for. Who I want" She began

"Please just tell me" Lucas said cutting her off still not knowing what three little words she was about to say.

"Lucas Eugene Scott" Lucas's face immediately changed at hearing his full name; she now had his complete undivided attention.

"I love you" Lucas closed his eyes and released the breath he was holding in.

"This is the time you say something?" Peyton said as she waited for some sort of response. She didn't need him to say it back she just needed something. Something other than his silence..

"I'm sorry.. I just.. "

"It's okay you don't have to say it back just because I said it." Peyton said clearly hurt pulling her hand back from him.

"No no wait. That's not what I meant. I thought you we're about to break up with me or something."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter listen... Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you have stolen my heart and I am completely and totally in love with you too. I love you Peyton, nobody else. Always will from now until forever." Peyton jumped into his arms as tears of joy began to fall.

"I love you Lucas so much, you have no idea how much I love you." She pulled back and looked at him. She needed him to know, no amount of words could describe how much she truly loved him but maybe the look in her eyes could. Maybe he could see right into her soul and just feel it. Feel how much she loved him

"And I love you too so much" Lucas said kissing her passionately as he laid them back down.

"Always together never apart, You and Me." Peyton whispered.

"Always together, never apart." He said right back. They blissfully fell asleep in this position, happier than they have ever been. Two souls had become one and through it all they still had each other. Each other to hold onto.

**So? I worked on this quite a bit wanting to make it perfect. Didn't want to be too graphic either thought I'd give a bit of fluff and love scene for those who like that sort of stuff. Next chapter I will introduce a new character who will be intertwined with the gang a bit. Got lots of ideas for future chapters. Hope you guys enjoy how I slowed things down a bit. Want to take my time with this one and make it perfect :) Alright well night ya'll and don't forget to send me a comment :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter is here. When I woke up this morning I had no inspiration what so ever but decided to sit and start typing and once I did, it all came back. So this chapter is longer then usual. I hadn't realized how long and I was gonna add another scene but then decided to hold that one off till the next chapter. Anyways, a lot happens in this chapter so take your time to read :) This chapter was the set up for the next few ones to come. Anyways Enjoy :)**

Last night it happened. The three words she wanted to tell him for the longest time we're finally said. The three words that change everything. Peyton was woken up at the feel of Lucas's lips on her neck as a smile grazed her lips.

"MMMM I love when you do that." She whispered.

"I love that you love when I do that." He said back smirking as she opened her eyes. She smiled at her boyfriend and then kissed him.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning to you too babe."

"I love you" She said smiling. She was so happy she didn't have to hold it in anymore. And now that she had she wanted to say it, say it to him as much as she possibly could.

"I love you too" He replied capturing his lips again. Kiss was growing into something fast and as much as she wanted to make love to him she knew in a few hours they we're supposed to have supper with Karen. She pulled back before it went too far.

"Luke we can't; not right now." He pulled back confused and looked down at her

"Why not?"

"In case you forgot, we're having have lunch with your mom today."

"I didn't forget but that doesn't mean we don't have time for this. I just want to show my girlfriend how much I love her." He stated making his way to her neck.

"Trust me I know how much you love me, just the way you look at me says it all and I love you just as much if not more." She said trying to move out of his reach.

"Peyton, seriously? Why don't you want to make love to me right now?"

"Hmmm, maybe it's payback for yesterday morning." She said playfully.

"I think I more than made up for that in the kitchen." He smirked.

"Luke, I need to get dressed. Hop in the shower, do my hair. It takes a long time to look good you know?"

"You look just as beautiful in the morning. No amount of ironing curls could make you more beautiful than when your laying right here in my arms."

"Oh my boyfriend's a charmer is he now? There could only be two reasons either he just really wants to get some or he really means it."

"How about both." He said trying to resume what he was trying to start. She knew she had only one option so that's exactly what she did. Jumped out the bed and ran to the bedroom locking the door behind herself.

"Fine. Two can play that game babe." He yelled after her. Peyton just laughed but she knew she would get payback but right now she just wanted to hop in the shower.

They had just arrived to Karen's; they sat in the car for a minute before going in. Peyton leaned over to kiss Lucas but he pulled his head back.

"What was that?" Peyton asked looking at him

"Payback" Lucas said innocently.

"So now you won't even kiss me?" She pouted.

"You started this babe"

"Luke this is the first time I'm actually gonna sit and have a nice lunch with the man I love and his mother, so can you blame me for wanting everything to be perfect?" Lucas eyes soften.

"It's not like you haven't met my mother before. You work for her. Heck you've known her longer then you've known me. She loves you. Maybe not as much as I love you but there's nothing to be nervous about." He said sweetly.

"I'm not nervous I just want it to be perfect and considering the way you last left things with your mom; I just want everything to go smoothly."

"Well that's because you guys lied to me."

"Okay Luke. I get it. How about we just go home and skip all of this." Peyton said upset.

"I'm sorry that was a low blow." He said but Peyton wasn't look at him.

"Come here." Lucas said trying to grab her hand but she was giving it to him.

"Peyton look at me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't ever want you to be sad and especially not because of me. So come here so I can kiss you."

"Fine." She said still pouting but happy that she won. She wasn't upset at him; she just wanted a kiss before they went in and was glad her plan worked.

She leaned over as their lips collided, she parted her mouth letting his tongue massage her mouth. Her hand made its way to the back of his head playing with his hair. He pulled back leaning his forehead against hers.

"Can we go back home?" Peyton laughed.

"Nope! Now common boyfriend we have a lunch to get to." They both got out of the car and held hands as they made their way into the house.

"Peyton, Luke. I'm glad you guys decided to finally grace me with your presence I thought you guys would sit out there forever." Karen said happily hugging Peyton then Lucas.

Peyton leaned into Lucas embarrassed that Karen had witnessed their little make out session.

"Don't be embarrassed Peyton. Young love is beautiful." Karen said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen. Lucas followed them.

"Mom. I'm sorry about Friday." Luke began.

"It's okay Lucas." Karen simply said.

"I just want you to be happy so if going to London will do that for you then I give you my blessing." Lucas said hugging his mother.

"Thank you. That means the world to me." Peyton excused herself so she could use to restroom.

"And just so you know. You have my blessing as well." Karen said seeing Peyton entering her destination.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"One day when the time is right which I'm not saying it's right now. I know you will make an amazing husband to that girl."

"Ummm I.."

"Lucas I see the way you look at each other. She my dear is clearly the love of your life."

"Thanks mom" Lucas said hugging his mom tightly; it meant so much to him to hear her say that. Karen noticed Peyton making her way back towards them so she pulled back.

"Well how about we have lunch." She said as they made their way into the dining room.

Peyton and Lucas spent the whole day over at Karen's; they spent time playing with Lily and talking all about London and what Karen's plans we're. She informed them she would be leaving in about a month and was booking her flight the following day. They decided they we're gonna throw Karen a going away party at Tric. They said their goodbye's and Peyton and Lucas made their way home.

"I'm so tired" Peyton said yawning as they made their way inside her bedroom.

"You should go to sleep then."

"You're not staying?" She asked.

"It's Sunday night. School tomorrow remember?"

"With everything that happened this weekend I kind of forgot all about school."

"Well the good thing about Monday's is your first class is gym." Lucas smirked.

"Oh of course it is. I guess I'll see you in class." Peyton said sweetly as she kissed him.

"Don't be late again or I'll be forced to give you detention." Lucas smirked.

Peyton stood on her tippy toes putting her arms around his neck.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight to you. Love you more." He said just before he crashed his lips onto hers. Lucas then left and Peyton went straight to bed.

Bells sounded which meant the class was over. Peyton was sad that as fast as it began it was already over. She looked over at Lucas who was writing down some notes. As the rest of the class gathered their things; Lucas nudged her to go over to him.

"Nathan wants you to meet him in his office at lunch." He said

"Okay? What is it about?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just told me to tell you to go to his office." Peyton nodded her head. She was about to kiss him but then remembered where they we're and just turned around and left. He watched her go off as the doors closed behind her.

It was now lunch time and Peyton made her way inside Nathan's office. He wasn't there but Lucas was. She smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"So was this just so you could see me?" She asked

"Actually no. Nathan does really want to talk to you, he's just running a little late."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." Lucas said

"Me too. I wish I could kiss you whenever, wherever I want."

"One day you will." Once she graduated they talked about leaving Tree Hill or maybe even staying here. Everyone in school knew that Peyton had a close relationship with Haley and Nathan so it wouldn't shock people if she actually ended up dating Lucas. People wouldn't automatically assume the worse. But they would need to wait months before coming out in the open. So as they wanted for that day they come… They dreamed about the reality of it.

"Peyton sorry I'm late." Nathan said as he stepped into his office.

"It's okay. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"There's this new kid in school."

"Scott right?" Peyton asked

"Yeah him. I need someone to show him the ropes."

"And you want me to do this? Why?"

"I want you to convince him to join the basketball team."

"Convince him? Me? I'm a girl how could I convince him."

"And you're okay with this?" Peyton asked Lucas at Lucas.

"Yeah it's fine. Nathan asked me if I minded before bringing it up with you." Peyton nodded as Lucas explained.

"Look Peyton. He's really good. Something happened and he's giving up on it."

"Isn't this your sort of thing Nate? You're the one who should be talking to him not me."

"Just show him around. Talk about how good are team is. The coach you know?"

"So you want me to praise you to him." Peyton said laughing.

"Yeah that." Nathan nodded.

"Let me guess, you tried to talk to him and he turned you away." Lucas laughed at how she could see right through him.

"You're right she's good." Nathan said looking at Lucas. Lucas had told him Peyton was gonna figure it out.

"Fine, I'll go look for him now." Peyton said turning to leave.

"He's in the library." Nathan said

"Is that why you we're late?"

"Yeah" Peyton laughed as she left his office in search of this Scott character.

Scott and Peyton hit it off quite fast. He was a jokester. She laughed at all his jokes. When lunch time ended, they looked at his schedule and realized they we're in the same class. Coincidentally, the English teacher paired them together for an assignment they had. She might be able to do this after all she thought. They we're hanging out by her locker laughing. Her back was flush against it while Scott stood in front of her.

"That's hilarious." Peyton said laughing.

"Yeah imagine 40 year old. Hideous blonde wig. Mustache. Mini skirt. Tank top." He said. Peyton couldn't hold it in.

"You… You.. got.. picked.. up.. by.. a ..40.. year old" She said laughing so hard she could barely breathe. She leaned down holding on to her knees as she kept laughing.

"Wasn't all that funny in the moment. I was horrified." Scott said which made her laugh even more.

"Stop. You're killing me." She said trying to catch her breath. She grabbed onto his arms to get balance as she tried to get back up still laughing.

Nathan and Lucas we're making their way back to his office when they spotted the scene unfolding in front of them. Nathan glanced back at an angry Lucas; Scott was touching her. Touching his girlfriend. She was laughing. Smiling at Scott. Same way she smiles at him. Lucas's anger was growing by the second. He turned to leave just as Nathan yelled out to Peyton.

"Hey Peyton. Can I see you in my office?" Peyton immediately looked up at him. She spotted Lucas walking away and Nathan shaking his head.

"Sure" she said excusing herself from Scott.

Peyton closed the door and turned to Nathan. Who immediately went apeshit on her.

'What the hell was that?"

"What? We we're just laughing." Peyton said defending her actions.

"The touching. Lucas saw all of it."

"It was innocent Nathan I swear. He's funny."

"Well you're boyfriend just stormed out of him pissed off so I think you better could talk to him instead of flirting with Scott."

"I wasn't flirting. What you talking about."

"Whatever Peyton. Just thought you should know." He said leaving her in his office to ponder a bit.

Scott was still standing by her locker when she came back out. She approached him.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah. I'm just really good friend with his wife." Peyton said nodding her head as she gathered her stuff out of her locker.

"So.. I kinda wanted to ask you some… Do you wanna maybe grab something to eat and hang out?" Scott out. And light bulbs went off in her head. Oh Crap. He was flirting with her.

"Oh.. um I kinda have a boyfriend?" she said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Scott said pulling back.

"Does he go to this school?" he asked.

"No no. He's not in high school actually." Scott nodded at her answer.

"Well if anything changes, let me know." He said turning to leave.

"Hey wait up." Peyton said going after him. Scott turned.

"You're funny, I'd still like to hang out with you plus we do have that assignment together. You could maybe come over?" She said. Scott smiled.

"Sure. Let me know when." He said "See you tomorrow. "She nodded.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." She watched as he left. Everyone had been gone by now. She turned to grab her bag from her locker but just as she looked up Lucas was standing right there.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked pissed.

"Lucas" Peyton said frozen in her spot.

"Why we're you all over that guy?" He spat.

"I wasn't." she defended.

"Really? You we're touching him."

"It's not what it looks like."

"Then tell me what it was like."

"He was just.."

"Just what? Peyton. WHAT?" Peyton had never seem him this angry before. Lucas was more than pissed he was enraged.

"Lucas calm down please." She said trying to grab his hand but he snatched it back.

"Look, he was telling me a story and It was funny, I was laughing so hard that I had trouble getting up back up and I just grabbed the first thing I saw to balance myself. It was innocent. I promise. I love you, you know that."

"Right now I don't know anything."

"Lucas.."

"No Peyton. That looked far more then innocent to me."

"It was innocent. I only have eyes for you. You have my whole heart, only you. And since we said there was going to be no lies between us I need to tell you something."

"I'm not liking the sound of this. Just don't tell me he kissed you or I swear I'm going to punch that kid."

"No No. He didn't I swear. But he did ask me out." She took her eyes off of him immediately as she let the last word slip. She didn't want to see his reaction.

"He what? And what did you say?"

"I told him I had a boyfriend who I loved with all my heart and couldn't picture my life without him in it." Okay she knew she didn't say all of that but in this moment she needed to convince him of that. She knew he had a right to be pissed. Heck, until he hadn't asked her out she had no clue he was into her.

Lucas eyes immediately softened.

"Okay." He said a little calmer.

"There's more actually."

"What else could there possibly be." Lucas asked his anger taking a hold of him again.

"Um.. I didn't plan this I swear but um Mrs. Jackson our English teacher kinda paired us for this assignment."

"She what? No. There's no way you're spending time with this guy outside of school. And where is this assignment doing gonna be taken place at?"

"My house" she said nervously.

"Hell no. I'm not letting some guy who has the hots for my girlfriend spend time alone with her under one roof. Not happening."

"Lucas come on."

"You're seriously okay with this? You're okay with bringing some guy to your house who's not your boyfriend? You expect me to be okay with it? Especially after you know he wants to be more then friends."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't change partners."

"You can go to a public place or something. It doesn't have to be at your house. Who's idea was it to do this at your house anyways?"

"Mine" And that was it. Lucas couldn't take anymore. He didn't speak or look at her. He simply turned around and walked away.

"Lucas don't just walk away. Let's talk about this." Peyton yelled after him.

"Peyton right now I need time. Give me time to process all of this. I'll call you." And with that he disappeared. Peyton exhaled at all that had just happened. She didn't blame him for being angry, she knew how it looked. Heck if roles we're reversed she woulda reacted the same way. Watching your girlfriend with what looked like flirting with another guy, then finding out this guy asked her out, then that they we're paired together for an assignment and would be working on this together in a house alone just the two of them. All of this was so much to take in which is why she decided to give him all the time he needed. She wouldn't call him, she'd let him come to her.

Lucas's phone started ringing as he made his way to his car in the school parking lot. He ignored at first thinking it was Peyton. When it rang a second time he glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Haley.

"Lucas, you need to come over to my house and bring Peyton."

"I'll be right there but Peyton is busy." He said indifferent.

"Okay but get here right now as fast as you can." Lucas hung up and drove to Haley's house all along thinking about his fight with Peyton. Was he overreacting? Was he making a bigger deal oout of this whole thing with Scott? She loved him and he knew that. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he didn't trust this Scott guy. All thinking left his brain when he arrived at Haley's and spotted Lindsay's car in her driveway. What was she doing here? What did she want from him now? They would be divorced any day now. It had been almost a year since he last saw her or heard from her.

"Hales, what's she doing here?" Lucas said barging into her house not in the mood for anything.

"Lucas, Hey." Lindsay happily running into his arms. He pushed her back.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you." Lindsay said beaming.

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say Lindsay.

"Luke you should hear her out." Haley said approaching them.

"Fine" He crossed his arms waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Well after you left.." Lindsay began.

"You filed divorce papers yes I know I signed them and sent them back. What else?"

"That's the thing Luke. I never signed those papers."

"Huh? What?" He asked not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Luke we're still married. I'm still your wife. I never filed the papers." Lindsay smiled. Lucas was stunned. Perplexed. Shocked.

"This is not happening" He mumbled.

"Don't you see, this is our second chance. We could make it work this time."

"I don't think so. I don't love you Lindsay." But Lindsay didn't care what Lucas was saying she knew in her heart she could make him love her again especially once he found out.

"But I love you Lucas, Always have always will." She said as she grabbed his face and kissed his lips. Lucas was too stunned to react, her lips lingered on him longer than they should have but once he realized what was going on he gently pushed her off of him.

"I can't do this." He said just before he walked out the door. Lindsay and Haley stood there in silence staring at each other. Lindsay had no idea Lucas had moved on. He didn't love her nor did he want to love her. Of course Haley knew all this but she stood neutral next to Lindsay waiting for the next shoe to drop.

**Sorry that's how it ends. Like I said I had another scene scripted but cut it out once I saw this chapter exceeding my normal length. A little info about Scott. He's tall about 6'2, has blonde hair and blue eyes. Hes medium built not too bulky but more then Lucas or Nathan. A little bit on the bigger side as far as his arms/muscles go. Thought I'd give you a little more info n him. Also this Scott is not the Scott who played on OTH. Hope ya'll enjoyed it :) Don't forget to leave me your feedback. Till next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 2 days since Peyton last heard from Lucas, aside from the occasional glance at each other in the hallway nothing. Peyton tried to keep her distance a little from Scott but that seems hard to do as Scott and her shared a few classes. They still hadn't done any work on their assignment. She was keeping herself busy by working at Karen's Café to take her mind off of Lucas and was planning Karen's party that was supposed to be happening this weekend. 5 days. That's how many days until Karen left for London. After her shift was done she headed home. Not being able to handle anymore, she called Haley.

"Haley I need to talk you." Peyton said exasperated.

"What's going on?"

"I had this huge fight with Lucas and it's been 2 days. 2 days since I've spoken to him and I'm losing my mind." 2 days Haley thought. 2 days since she last saw him too, the very day he was informed of his marriage to Lindsay being still legal and true. Haley figured Lucas had told her everything,

"Peyton listen, It's just a lot for him to take in."

"I know it is Haley but that doesn't mean it's not hard on me either. I love him and I don't wanna lose him but this silent treatment is just…. I'm going crazy."

"Look, when Lindsay showed up and told him she had never filed for divorce it shocked him and that kiss, well that kiss meant nothing. I was there so there's nothing for you to be worried about."

"MARRIED. KISS." Peyton yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Umm I.. um.. I thought you knew." Haley stuttered.

"NO! I definitely did not know. But thanks for being honest with me. I gotta go." Peyton said

"Wait don't do something stupid Peyton."

"Don't worry I wont. I'm just gonna pay that boyfriend of mine a visit or soon to be ex-boyfriend. Whatever."

"Peyton I think you need to calm down first."

"He had 2 days to tell me Haley. 2 days. I'm sorry, goodbye." Peyton hung up and headed straight for Lucas's. Haley tried to calm him to give him a heads up but he wasn't answering his phone.

Peyton made her way up the steps to his house and knocked. Once. Twice. No answer. So she started pounding on the door. Finally she heard movement as he opened the door. SMACK! That's all that could be heard for miles as Peyton's hand collided with his right cheek.

"What the hell Peyton." Lucas said stunned holding his cheek as it burned already feeling the swelling.

"You and me we're done." That's all she said. And turned and left. As soon as she turned the corner, she fell to the ground against a building and broke down for the first time since it all began. Lucas pulled his shoes on and went out in search of her. He knew she didn't get far since her car was still parked right infront of his house.

"Peyton" Lucas yelled as he looked around block after block. He started making his way to the Rivercourt maybe that's where she'd be. When he turned the corner, he found her. Balled up against a building, head down crying. His heart broke. He bent down to her level and tried to soothe her but at the feel of his hand on her head she flinched and got up.

"Baby what's wrong?" Lucas asked wanting to know what caused her outburst just a few minutes ago.

"Didn't you hear me before? We're done. Over. And don't you call me baby ever again." Lucas was about to grab her hand but she flinched backwards because he could.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"You. You ignore me for 2 days. 2 freakin' days Lucas and you ask me what's wrong."

"I.. I just needed time." He hadn't called her or told her what happened with Lindsay and he felt guilty for that but truth right now is more was more focused on everything Lindsay had told me, not cause he cared but cause he wanted to find a way out of it before he told Peyton.

"Well you can have all the time in the world cause we're done."

"Come on don't do this. Let's just go back inside and talk about this."

"Talk about what. You stopped talking to me cause I was honest with you. We said no more lies Lucas and you… you lied to ME. You weren't honest with me. You walked away from me because I told you everything and here you are keeping something this big from me for days"

And there it was, she knew. How did she know he had no clue but she knew.

"I can explain." And she just laughed in his face.

"Explain. Smooth. How do you wanna explain that your still married or that you kissed someone else. HUH."

"First off, I didn't kiss her she kissed me."

"Is that suppose to change anything?" She asked.

"Look I was just as shocked as you are right now. Believe me. That's the only reason I haven't called. I was trying to figure a way out of this, to make this easier for you."

"For me? You know what woulda made it easier? It woulda been a whole lot easier if my boyfriend, the person I said I love you to, the person I thought I shared everything with to tell me the truth but instead I hear it from Haley."

"She told you?"

"Don't even get mad at her. In her defense she didn't know that I didn't know. I was venting to her about our fight in regards to Scott and she assumed it was in regards to you and Lindsay and she tried to defend you."

Lucas shook his head, he didn't blame Haley. He was happy she defended him in fact. He was even happy she told Peyton because he didn't know how to.

"Doesn't matter anyways. I don't want to be with you anymore." Peyton said as she walked away from him. Lucas kept going after her.

"I love you, please don't. Don't do this." He begged.

"You have a wife. Go fix things with her. You said for better or for worse, I was just one of those worse things. She'll forgive you and take you back so go. Go be with her"

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Don't ever say that. I don't wanna make it work with her. I don't love her. I love you only you."

"You know when you first told me you loved me, I never thought I'd be sick of those words. I could just listen to you saying it over and over all day. But right now, those words mean nothing to me. They are just words that don't mean a thing."

"I can't believe you just said that. I know your hurt but that's a low blow."

"Hurt doesn't even cover it. You ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it is more like it."

"Peyton.." He started but she held her hands up.

"You can't tell me anything Lucas. Nothing in this world to make this all go away. To make this all better." And with that she was gone and he let her go. He watched as the love of his life walked away from him. He turned around and went home where he spent the rest of the night getting drunk.

1 AM

Peyton went home and just cried, cried until she had no more tears left to shed. She couldn't sleep, her mind was going in overdrive. She wished she had listened to Haley and went home to calm down before storming over to Lucas's. She was on her way to the kitchen when she saw a figure pounding on her door. Seeing it was Lucas and the time it was, she opened to door. When their eyes locked, it was evident they we're both standing at their most vulnerable. They both has been crying so it seemed.

"Peyton I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I can't lose you. I can't. I love you so damn much it hurts." Peyton's heart broke at seeing the state Lucas was in. She just wanted to kiss the tears away.

"And hearing you say what you said. I.. I just need to know if you love me. Please tell me you still love me." He begged. This wasn't the same man who stood before her a few hours ago. This man in front of her was broken. He was carrying a broken heart.

"Lucas I could never stop loving you." Those we're the only words he needed to know, to hear. Those words gave everything meaning.

He pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto hers. Though she hesitated at first, she knew this is exactly what she wanted in this moment, to feel his lips on hers. The kiss got heated fast. Lucas slammed the door behind him with his foot. Picked Peyton up from her behind as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Though he was drunk in this moment, he totally and completely sobered up as he carried her up the stairs.

He threw her down on her bed and crawled over her as he kissed her more feverishly this time. In a swift moment his jacket, and shirt we're off. Then it was her turn. Within a few seconds all clothing article was promptly removed. There was no foreplay, no need for it. Lucas entered her in quick movement as she inhaled sharply at the sudden feeling. There was no stopping, no slowing down. Right here, right now. They needed each other, they needed to feel each other's love and words couldn't do that for them but their bodies could.

This was electric, something out of this world. Peyton moaned and screamed his name as the pleasure she was feeling was beyond earth shattering. Lucas was moaning her name as well louder and louder with each movement. And as they both reached their climax, they remained intertwined inside each other. Connected in more ways than one. No words we're said. After a few moments, Lucas pulled out of her and wrapped her in his arms. They didn't talk. Words couldn't possibly be enough in this moment. Time stopped and they remained in this position for the rest of the night as sleep over took them both.

Morning came, Peyton's alarm went off as did every morning to signal the start of a new day. Lucas and Peyton both woke at the same time as they opened their eyes. Remembering what happened the previous night. Peyton god up, picking up her clothes and headed to the washroom without a word.

"Where are you going?" Those words the first words spoken.

"Washroom" Is all she said as she closed the door behind her. Once she got dressed, Peyton spent a few moments looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't know what this meant? Or even what to do. A part of her told her to let him go. Let him fix his marriage. But the other part of her, the part that love that man couldn't fathom the thought of him with another woman.

"Peyton you okay in there?" Lucas knocked snapping Peyton out of her thoughts. She pulled herself together and opened the door. Lucas was standing looking down at her and she broke down. He caught her before she could fall and held her tight.

"I don't know what to do Luke. I love you so much but I just don't know how to let you go."

"Then don't" He said.

"But you're married and it changes everything."

"It doesn't have to. Look Peyton, I don't wanna be with her nor do I wanna be married to her and I'm going straight to the courthouse and filing for divorce."

"Things we're said Luke and I don't see how we can go back to before." Luke stayed quiet knowing she was right. She said hurtful things to him and his actions hurt her. They we're both to blame.

"Maybe this is it for us. Maybe we just go our separate ways." Peyton whispered.

"I don't know how we got here." He said

"Neither do I.. Last night was just closure I guess." He just looked at her. He didn't want it to end either. It was one of those moments where no words could be said, no words could describe what they felt. It was the end.

"Sometimes no matter how much two people love each other, its not enough."

"Maybe we weren't meant to be after all." Lucas said.

"But I wanted you to be the one."

"I did too, I did."

"I guess that's it then." Peyton said pulling herself up. "I'm not going to go to school today so .."

"I don't have classes today and like I said I'm going to the courthouse."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Lucas glanced her way.

"I mean just cause it's over between us doesn't mean it has to be with Lindsay maybe you two can make it work." She said "Just think about it."

Lucas gathered his things and got dressed. He was almost out the door when Peyton ran into his arms.

"I don't wanna let you go." She whispered against him.

"Maybe.."

"Maybe one day? Maybe we just need time?" Peyton continued.

"Yeah. Time." Lucas said and those words the last words she heard from him as he left.

2 weeks had passed since that infamous day two lovers said goodbye. It was angry, it wasn't bitter. It was two people who loved each other with all they had who needed to be apart for now. Peyton would see him in class and around the hallways but no words we're ever spoken. Haley had informed her a week later that Lindsay and Lucas had a big blow out over the fact that she was pregnant and had his baby and never informed him. When she heard the news, she knew they had made the right decision. He needed to fix his family who now and forever would be Lindsay and their son.

"Hey you okay" Scott said approaching Peyton's locker.

"Yeah. I'm great thanks for caring Scott. You've been great these last 2 weeks."

"I care about you Peyton, you know that. So whatever you need I'm here for you." Peyton hugged him, she needed to feel someone's arms around her. She closed her eyes as she snuggled her face into his shoulder. She wouldn't cry not anymore. She looked up to see Nathan walking by giving her a small smile. And she smiled back knowing he cared. Nathan knew how badly she was hurting.

"I think you need a night out on the town." Scott suggested.

"Maybe your right." Peyton agreed.

"So you and me tonight?" Scott asked hopeful.

"That sounds great. Pick me up at 7?" She asked.

"You got it." He kissed her cheek and then left.

Peyton grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed out herself.

"So you and Scott?" Lucas asked leaning against her car.

"You and Lindsay and a baby? She countered. How did they become like this.

"You heard." He said surprised.

"I'm fine. I just want you to be happy you know." Lucas just nodded fully understanding.

"I kinda have to go so if you don't mind" She said gesturing to her car.

"So is this how it's going to be from now on?"

"Luke, we both decided this was it."

"I know but we've had time to calm down and I don't know why we're not together."

"You have a baby and a wife!" She exclaimed and the last thing she wanted to do was show emotion.

"So you do still care?" Lucas asked suggesting her outburst was telling.

"Lucas I'm trying here. I'm trying everything to hold it together. I'm trying not to grab your face right now and kiss you. I'm trying to be strong but I'm about this close to breaking." She motioned with her finger.

"So why don't you." He challenged taking a step closer.

"The truth is if we wouldn't have broken up when we did; we would have when the truth about your baby would have come out so no matter what we'd be in this exact position. So just go be with your family, they're who you belong with." She said exasperated as she opened her car door. But Lucas slammed it shut.

"Is that really what you want?" He took another step closer to her. She closed her eyes at the feel of having him this close. She didn't dare to open them because she knew exactly what would happen.

"I want you to go home to your wife and kid and I want to go home and get ready for my date with Scott. And then I want you to let me be happy."

"For the record you'll never be as happy with him as you we're with me."

"LUKE STOP." She yelled "If you loved me, if you ever really truly loved me you'd let me get in my car and leave right now."

"You know I love you."

"Then step away." She asked pleadingly and he did. He let her get in that car and drive away. She watched him in her rearview mirror fading further and further away and when he was out of sight she broke down.

It was now 7 and Scott had just arrived. They decided to head to the local diner. They slid in the booth with Scott sitting next to Peyton. They ordered their meals and Scott began telling her more about himself including why he left basketball behind.

"It was something we did together you know. And when my dad died last year, the sport died with him." Scott explained.

"Yeah I get what that's like. I've lost a lot of people in my life and I just close myself off. I don't play sports or anything but I love music. And so when something like that happens in my life I tend to lock myself away and just listen. It's like I feel it in my soul. I guess that's the difference between sports and music though" Scott nodded. He put his hand over Peyton's hand that lay on the table. She looked down at their hands and then locked eyes with him. It was nowhere close to the connection she felt with Lucas but she did feel something. He pulled his hand back and laid it on her cheek as he leaned in.

"What the hell?" Scott yelled as he jumped up. Milkshake. Someone had dropped their milkshake all over him.

And the culprit? A smirking Lucas.

"Lucas" she mumbled but Scott didn't hear her. He simply excused himself and went to the washroom to clean himself up. When the coast was clear she turned to Lucas.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked pissed.

"He was about to kiss you."

"And?" Peyton said not getting his point.

"He was about to kiss you." He simply repeated.

"You know… I like him Lucas, is it so hard for you to just be happy for me as I'm doing for you."

"Yeah it is. I don't want anybody kissing you but me." He stated

"News flash. We're not together anymore. You think I've never thought about you and Lindsay? How her hands are touching you in bed. How you kiss her like you use to kiss me but guess what I had to get over it so now YOU get over it."

"I can't"

"It's funny because the day I decide to finally move on is the day you show up at my car. Where we're you for the last 2 weeks? Where we're you when I showed up in the middle of the night on Haley's doorstep? Where we're you then? Oh I know in bed with Lindsay." Lucas took a step back, he knew he'd gone too far this time.

"You know what Lucas. I thought we could maybe be friends, for Haley and Nathan's sake. I thought maybe I could still have you in my life somehow, someway but it's clear that's possible. So just stay the hell out of my life." Peyton was about to storm off but Lucas grabbed her arm.

She gave him a warning look.

"You ready to get out of here?" Scott asked coming back out of the washroom all cleaned up.

"Yeah I am" Peyton said as she took his hand leaving Lucas all alone inside the diner. As soon as they we're outside Peyton pulled Scott towards her and kissed him. She kissed him and didn't pull back. It wasn't malice. It wasn't out of anger. She wanted to kiss him and would have if Lucas wouldn't have interrupted earlier. As the kiss intensified Scott pulled her flush against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they needed air, they both pulled back smiling.

"That was so worth the milkshake" Scott said as they both laughed. From the corner of her eye she could see Lucas. He witnessed it all and in a way she was glad because maybe now he would actually let her go.

**I was gonna go a different route for this chapter and after struggling for a few hours I went this way. I think this is better then the way I was originally gonna go. I still wanted them to interract the part I hate the worst in fics is when a couple break up and it take 10 chapters to bring them back. Scott is not gonna be an asshole in my story. All you have to remember is Leyton is the end game obviously. Anyways feedback would be great as always :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So since I know last chapter was probably hard to read, I wrote the next installment. I got a few negative comments of people saying they hated it so anyways here it is. Hope ya'll enjoy. **

It was Karen's going away party, they closed Tric down for the night as she was wanted close friends and family. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Karen, Lily and Peyton. Of course Lindsay was there as well as their baby boy, Christian.

"How you holding up, Peyton?" Haley approached her as she was leaning against a wall watching Lindsay.

"As best as I can I guess." Peyton said not taking her eyes off of Lindsay.

"Hey, is it just me or that baby looks nothing like Lucas or Lindsay?" Peyton asked not seeing any resemblance.

"Glad I'm not the only one. I told Nathan but he thinks I'm just trying to start drama."

"I don't know I have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's not right."

"You sure it's not cause you somehow hope that the baby is not Luke's?"

"And why would I want that?" Peyton said shrugging her off.

"Cause that's the only thing standing in your way."

"No Haley. It was me who told him to be with them; he wants me back but…"

"But what?"

"So much happened you know? I don't know it's like we always fought."

"That's not true and you know it."

"It doesn't matter. Watching them there right now, seeing Luke smiling at that baby; it feels good knowing he looks happy." Peyton explained.

"But he's not happy. He was only happy when he was with you and deep down I think you know that." Peyton took a deep breath and just kept watching Lucas cooing and playing peek-a-boo with his son Christian. Haley took her cue and went back to Nathan. Karen saw Peyton was keeping herself a lot so she tried to get her to join the fun.

"Peyton come over here" Karen said yelling as she waved her hands. Lucas looked at her, Peyton looked sad. He wondered how was it going with Scott. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. Peyton moved from the position she had been standing in for the last hour and made her way towards Karen.

She embraced her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Karen" Maybe said holding her tight.

"Sweetheart, I'll miss you too but I'll be back. You'll see I'll be there the day you marry my son." Peyton pulled back and looked at her perplexed.

"You'll find your way back to each other I know it." Peyton just shook her head.

"He's happy Karen. He's got a wife and kid and he's happy."

"Oh please. My son is far from happy. If you don't see that you're blind." They both turned and looked at him, Lucas felt the intense glaring as he turned and locked eyes with Peyton. She immediately lowered her head and turned from his gaze.

"So when is your flight?" Peyton asked trying to change the subject.

"Subtle but tomorrow at 7 am."

"Oh wow that's early. Is Lucas .."

"Is Lucas what?" He asked joining them.

"I.. Uhh. Was just asking your mom if you we're taking her to the airport?" Lucas nodded his head.

"Yeah, we have to be there 3 hours early so it's either gonna be a long night or a short one." Lucas finished.

"Well you guys' should probably go soon as I'm sure your son needs his sleep." Peyton said looking at him.

"Well that is my cue. I'll let the two of you talk some."

"It's your party Karen stay."

"Oh I'm staying I just think you two need to talk." Karen said pushing her a little closer to where Lucas was standing.

"Thanks a lot." Peyton whispered to Karen as she gave her a death stare.

"I'll miss you too." She said laughing as she made her way to her grandson.

"So.." Lucas said.

"So… how are you?"

"I could be a whole lot better to be honest." He answered.

"Oh please don't do this right now." Peyton begged.

"Why not?"

"I give up." Peyton said throwing her hands up.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. I have to use the restroom, so if you'll excuse me." She said as she turned. Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Let go please." She begged and just that suddenly she screamed.

"Owwwww" Hunched over holding her stomach as a sharp pain took over. She fell in Lucas's arms.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked but Peyton didn't answer. He pulled her face up and she wasn't responsive.

"Someone call an ambulance NOW." Lucas yelled as he tried to get her to open her eyes. But still nothing.

"FAST" Lucas yelled again.

It felt like hours to Lucas but an ambulance arrived within 5 minutes. Lindsay watched as the scene unfolded infront of her not understanding why Lucas was holding this woman in his arms. Nathan took her home while Lucas, Haley and Karen went to the hospital.

They we're all sitting in the waiting room. Waiting for some news.

"Is Haley James Scott here?" a doctor came into the waiting room. Haley immediately got up.

"Hi Im Dr. Baxter, are you Peyton's next of kin?" She asked.

"Yes I am. What's going on."

"Well it looks like Peyton was pregnant." Haley took a step back as shock overtook her. This was noticed by both Karen and Lucas. They both immediately jumped out of their chair.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Lucas asked panicked.

"As I was telling Mrs. Scott, Peyton was pregnant."

"PREGNANT?" Lucas and Karen both yelled out.

"Yes pregnant but she had what you call an ectopic pregnancy that's a complication of pregnancy in which the embryo implants outside the uterine cavity." The doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked freaked out.

"It's when the embryo attaches itself to the fallopian tube. This condition can potentially lead to death."

"What are you saying she's going to die?" Lucas asked.

"No, she is going to be alright. She was already 3 months along. Normally past the 12 week mark it is deadly and we don't know why she never had symptoms before this but she was extremely lucky."

"What about the baby?" He asked

"I'm sorry when this happens, the baby never has a chance of making it." Even though Lucas didn't know until right now that there was a baby. He felt the heartbreak. A baby. A product of the love they shared.

"Can we see her?" Karen asked.

"Yes you can but she has to remain calm so please limit the time and do not upset her." Dr. Baxter then left.

Karen, Lucas went to see Peyton while Haley called Nathan and told him what happened.

Peyton was highly sedated and was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Hey Peyton" Karen said apparoaching her. She grab her right hand and squeezed it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit groggy but okay I guess."

"What happened?" She asked.

Lucas couldn't stand this small talk as he blurted out

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton looked at Lucas who looked a mix of sadness and anger.

"Tell you what?"

"Honey do you know what happened?" Karen asked her.

"No. The doctor hasn't come in yet. Why?"

"You we're pregnant." Lucas yelled out "Tell me you didn't know because if you tell me you did and you kept it from me.."

"Pregnant?" Peyton asked stunned "What?"

"You didn't know" Lucas muttered in a surprise tone.

"Peyton, darling you had an ectopic pregnancy, that's when.." Karen started to explain

"I know what that is.." Peyton said.

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. My step mom had one, so I know. I also know the baby never survives."

"Oh God I was pregnant." Peyton said holding her head. Lucas ran to her side and grabbed her left hand.

"Baby it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"How?" Peyton was still trying to adjust to the news she just got.

"How in the world is it going to be okay? I didn't even know." She pulled her hands away from both Karen and Lucas as she covered her face while sobbing. Lucas took her in his arms and was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shhh it's going to be okay."

"Peyton" Haley said entering the room. She looked up at her.

"How did this happen to me Hales." Peyton starting crying again.

"Excuse me Peyton" Dr. Baxter said as she knocked on the door.

"Are you the doctor .."

"Yes I am Peyton. Umm there's 2 things we need to talk about. Do you want them here or?"

"It's fine they can stay." Peyton said.

"Okay well there was a bit of complication during the surgery and your right ovary had to be removed."

"Removed? Is that good or bad?"

"Well you need your ovaries to be able to get pregnant."

"What are you saying? I'll never be able to have children?"

"Let her finish sweetie." Karen said.

"You can still get pregnant. People who only have ¼ of one ovary go on to have multiple children. Just by law we have to inform you of this. But don't worry, you will still be able to get pregnant it just might take you a little longer that's all."

"Okay that's good I guess. What's the second thing?"

"You'll be able to go home tomorrow but you'll have to take it easy for a few weeks so we can only discharge you if there's someone who can take care of you."

"I'll do it." Lucas said.

"You can't. You know why." Peyton said looking at him "And even if.."

"I'm going to cancel my flight." Karen jumped in

"Non sense Karen. You're leaving in the morning you have to go."

"She's right Mom." Lucas said.

" Peyton will stay with Nathan and I." Haley offered which Peyton agreed to.

"Okay, so Mrs. Scott discharge is at 10 AM tomorrow morning just make sure to be here before then." Dr. Baxter said as she left

"Dr. Baxter?" Peyton called after her.

"How far along was I?"

"12 weeks which is 3 months." She explained.

"Do you know what it was? I mean a boy or a girl?"

"Normally it's really hard to tell this early but from what I saw it was a girl."

"Thank You" Peyton said as she watched her leave.

Peyton felt back in her bed. Shaking her head. How had her life become such a mess. A senior in high school and pregnant and worse she didn't even know it.

"How did this happen?" Peyton said to herself.

"Well Peyton when two people.." Haley began saying..

"I know how I got pregnant Hales thank you very much." Peyton said cracking a smile for the first time since finding out.

"I'm in high school. How could I let this happen? Not that it matters anymore but My God I could have given birth at prom or something." Peyton said.

"Well can't be worse then Hales over here. Her water broke during her speech at graduation." Lucas said laughing at the memory.

"Seriously?" Peyton asked surprised, she hadn't been told that.

"Okay well I think we should get going. I have a flight to catch and you have to drive me." Karen said pointing at Lucas.

"Not to mention you have a wife at home waiting for you." Peyton said looking at Lucas.

"The hell with her." Lucas snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Lucas please just listen to your mom. It's not like I;'m going anywhere anyways."

"Fine"

"But wait what's gonna happen with school?" Peyton asked.

"Well my nickname was tutor girl for a reason." Haley said smirking.

"I'll have Nathan and Luke talk to the school tomorrow." Lucas nodded. Karen kissed Peyton's forehead.

"Take care of yourself Peyton and don't worry about the diner. We'll close it early if we have to."

"It's okay Karen I'll figure it out don't worry." Haley said hugging her goodbye. Lucas leaned down and kissed Peyton's lips. Right now in this moment, they didn't care what was going on between them they both had just suffered a great loss and that's all that mattered.

"Bye" He said. She waved them goodbye.

"You should go too Hales."

"Okay. I'll let Nathan know that you'll be staying with us. I'm sure Jamie will be over the moon."

"Jamie, my buddy." Peyton said smiling.

"It's okay Peyton one day you'll have another baby." Peyton smiled and watched Haley leave.

Following day, Haley came by at 10 AM and after getting all her discharge papers they headed home. Peyton had asked Nathan to tell Scott what happened knowing she wouldn't be going to school for a while. He said he would as he left for school. Nathan had talked to most of the teacher's explaining what had happened and they all agreed to give him the assignments and have Haley tutor her. Since Lucas had no classes that day after dropping off Karen at the airport he headed straight over to Haley's. He had gotten there too early so he watched Jamie as Haley went to get Peyton. Once they arrived, Lucas helped carry Peyton up to the guest room and she settled in. She was feeling a little tired so she took a nap. When she woke up, she saw Lucas sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room. She smiled at seeing him there. As he opened his eyes, he saw Peyton smiling at him.

"Hey" He said as he got up from his chair and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Hey back" She said

"How you feeling?" He asked

"I'm feeling a little better today." And silence fell upon them.

"You should go home Luke, I'm sure Lindsay is worried sick."

"Peyton" He objected just as Scott came into view.

"Scott Hey" Peyton said smiling at him

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked looking at Lucas. Lucas was taken aback.

"As far as you know I'm Mr. Scott kid." Lucas said with too much force if you asked Peyton.

"Scott, Lucas is Nathan's boyfriend in case you didn't know, he was just checking on me." She told him as she gave Lucas a stern look.

"Right. I forgot for a second." Scott said as he approached Peyton and leaned down kissing her lips. She was hesitant which didn't go unnoticed by Scott. Peyton glanced at Lucas who saw the whole scene unfold in front of him.

"Lucas, do you mind?" Peyton asked. Lucas nodded leaving the room. He knew it came out not the way she had intended but she couldn't let Scott know about her and Lucas. Lucas left the bedroom and joined Haley in the kitchen.

"So how are you feeling?" Scott asked once they we're alone.

"No offence Scott but I'm kind of tired of people asking me that question." He nodded knowing she was probably asked that question a million times by now.

"Does your ex know?" That was the first thing he asked and she closed her eyes.

"He.. Um.. Yeah he was there last night." Is all she said.

"Good at least he had the decency to show up."

"Can we not talk about him please?" Peyton said as she sat up a little.

"Fine by me." He said leaning down and kissing her lips again.

"What's wrong?" He asked sensing something was going on.

"It's just been an emotional 2 day you know?" She said trying to brush him off.

"I know it has but I feel like something's off like if you're trying to break up with me."

"Can we not do this here, right now? I just want to focus on getting out of this bed." She said ignoring the topic.

"Peyton, I don't want to push you and I won't but I just kind of would like to know if you're trying to break up with me."

"I..I.." She began

"Say no more." Scott said as he got up and turned to leave.

"Wait don't leave."

"I'll come by maybe tomorrow or sometime this week to check on you but I get it I do." And with those words he disappeared. Lucas spotted Scott running down the stairs and out the door without even saying a word. He looked at Haley who just shrugged her shoulders. Lucas got off the stool and went back upstairs to Peyton's room.

"What happened?" Lucas asked entering the room.

"Nothing at all" Peyton said

"Did you guys break up or?"

"Luke what are you still doing here. I told you to go home."

"Just answer the question." Lucas said

"Yeah. I guess we did. I don't know."

"Well it's either yes or no." He said.

"It doesn't matter okay. Just go see your wife."

"I'm right where I wanna be." He said as he sat down next to her.

Quiet settled on them. Peyton's mind was running wild with having Lucas so close.

"I miss you" she blurted out. Lucas glanced down at her. He didn't know what made him but he leaned down and captured her lips, and she kissed him back. He knew right then and there. She still loved him, not that he thought she didn't but hearing those words would help ease his mind. Though she didn't say those 3 little words, her kiss said it all.

"I miss you too babe." He said as he pulled back.

"Luke, I .."

"Peyton don't say anything right now." He said.

"I wasn't.. I just.. I know this is the worst possible time but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?" He asked. Peyton sat up and turn a little towards Lucas.

"Haley and I we're talking about Christian at the party and how he doesn't resemble either of you."

"Stop right there Peyton."

"Luke I just I don't know I have a bad feeling."

"We took a DNA test Peyton. Christian is definitely mine."

"You sure? Maybe you should take another one." She suggested.

"Just stop." He begged.

"Fine. I won't ever bring it up again then." She said as she laid back down.

"I'm going to go." Lucas said standing up.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Peyton said.

"You didn't its fine. Truth is I've seen what you've seen too. I just.. I don't know."

"Okay" is all she said as she watched him leave. Peyton heard the door shut downstairs and she knew he left the house.

Lucas drove straight home knowing in his heart what to be true. He needed to know the honest truth.

"Luke, where have you been? It's almost 3PM." Lindsay asked.

"Is Christian mine?" He asked.

"What? Of course he's yours why would you ask me that."

"Lindsay. He looks nothing like me. Or like you. And you and I know both know who he looks like." Lucas accused.

"That's not true."

"Just tell me please. For once tell me the truth."

"Luke"

"Lindsay the fact that you can't even answer the question is giving me my answer."

"I'm sorry I lied."

"WOW. Do you enjoy turning my life upside down or something?"

"I'm sorry. You're my husband."

"No Lindsay. That won't work. I don't love you and you know it. And I'm sorry for Christian because I won't do this. I'm not going to raise another man's baby."

"Lucas wait"

"I'm going to stay at Haley's you have 2 days to get out of here. The divorce should be finalized by next week anyways."

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I filed for divorce over a month ago on grounds of adultery."

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can and I showed them the proof that I have right here in my phone." He said as he wiggled his phone in front of her.

"It's about that girl isn't it? Peyton?" Lindsay said. Lucas just looked at her.

"Goodbye Lindsay." And he slammed the door shut.

**So I'm sure by now you guys know that my chapter's tend to have lots of stuff going on. That is because I hate stories that stay on one topic for 10 chapters. Anyways those f you who follow me, and give me positive feedback. Thank You. For the negative ones well ... Hope ya'll enjoyed it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I had a very hectic day today spent most of the day at a clinic hence the updates. But I really wanted to try to get something up for you so it's a tad shorter but here it is. As usual more drama. Admit it thats what makes this story good lol :) Anyways thanks for all the feedback I got for last chapter and hope you guys do the same for this one.**

"Hey Peyton" Haley said coming into the guest bedroom.

"Haley, thank god I'm going crazy in this room." Peyton said putting down the book Haley had given her to pass the time by. Haley laughed.

"Yeah I imagine. Tomorrow maybe we can sit by the pool I'm sure the fresh air will do you some good."

"Why not tonight?" Peyton asked.

"Well it's already 10PM."

"What? Seriously? Did Lucas ever come back?" Peyton asked hopeful

"No he didn't and he's not calling me back either so I'm not sure what exactly is going on."

"I have an idea." Peyton muttered. Haley waited for her to continue.

"I know this was the worst possible time but I asked him if he was sure Christian was his." Peyton looked down at her hands knowing she was going to get an earful.

"I kind of mentioned it too." Haley said. Peyton snapped her eyes up at her.

"What? When? Why?"

"I don't know after we talked at the party I couldn't get it out of my head so while you we're in surgery I asked Luke if he was sure he was really his."

"And what happened?" Peyton egged on.

"He actually didn't say anything. He kind of just glanced at me and took a walk down the hall. If he wouldn't have been worried sick about you I'm pretty sure he would of left."

Peyton nodded, silence overtook them.

"Don't worry Peyton, I'm sure he's fine."

"I have a bad feeling Hales."

"Luke can take perfect care of himself Peyton." Since Nathan wasn't home, Haley laid down beside Peyton as they talked for the next 2 hours.

"What's on your mind Peyton?" Haley asked after it had been 5 minutes since anything between them was said.

"Lucas" she mumbled

"Uh Huh. SO what happened with Scott? We saw him storm outta here earlier."

"I don't know really. I just .. so much stuff has been going on and my mind has been all over the place and I guess he sensed it and asked me if I was trying to break up with him."

"Oh. And what did you tell him? Judging by the way he left I guess he didn't like your answer?"

"I told him I didn't know honestly. And well he walked out."

"So where does that leave the two of you now then?" Haley asked again.

"I guess we broke up."

"AND.. Would this have anything to do with a certain blonde boy with blue eyes that you just so happen to still be in love with?" Peyton laughed at Haley.

Lucas had finally came back. After confronting Lindsay, he spent the rest of the day at the River court. Nathan showed up there and they spoke a little about what happened, what was going on between him and Peyton and then Nathan left. He played ball for another hour and realized it was getting late and since he was definitely not going to his house knowing Lindsay was there; he went to Haley's. When he entered the house nobody was around. So he headed up to Peyton and that's when he heard Haley and Peyton talking so he leaned against the wall outside of the room and eavesdropped on their conversation. He smiled when he heard Peyton's laugh.

"Alright Hales, is this your way of asking what about Lucas?"

"Uh Huh. So spill."

"There's nothing to tell Hales." Haley just gave her a "yeah right" look.

"Fine, yes I still love Lucas. It's just things we're so complicated with Lindsay showing up and ugly things we're said and done."

"Like what? He better not have hit you." Haley warned

"No. Absolutely not. He would never you should that better then me."

"The way you worded it.."

"I just meant that we we're having problems before Lindsay showed up already and it's like everything pilled on. It was one thing after the next and it got hard."

"That's the point of a relationship Peyton. It's hard, it's not easy. That's the point. And all these hurdles are just going to make you guys stronger in the end. If you only knew all the stuff Nathan and I went through. You would a ran by now if it was Lucas, I mean if your running for the smallest things."

"Having a baby with another woman and being married to her is not small okay." Peyton said getting defensive.

"Calm down, It doesn't matter for all we know Christian is not even his."

"For his sake I hope he is." Peyton admitted.

"What? Why?" Haley asked flabbergasted.

"I mean obviously I don't want him to have a baby with anyone other then me but with everything that happened I think he needs Christian right now." Haley just smiled at her admission. Lucas who was still listening outside the door smiled as well as his heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"You just said you want Lucas to have your babies."

"I did?" She asked a little embarrassed she let that slip.

"Don't worry about it Peyton it's just you and me here." Their eyes both turned to the door as they heard something drop.

"Wait here. I'll go check who that is?"

Lucas ran into Jamie's bedroom so he wouldn't get spotted. In perfect timing, Nathan had just arrived home and was going up the stairs when Haley spotted him and figured the noise came from him. She gave her husband a kiss. Nathan went to take a shower while Haley returned to peyton's room.

"That was Nathan. Don't worry he didn't hear anything." Haley promised. When the coast was clear Lucas popped his head out and was about to leave the room when Jamie spoke.

"Uncle Lucas… What are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing buddy. Pretend I'm not here just go back to sleep." He whispered as he motioned to Jamie to be quiet.

Peyton was tired so Haley said goodbye and was making her way to her bedroom when she heard whispering coming from Jamie's room. She opened his room door and caught Lucas. BUSTED!

"Lucas Scott what are you doing in Jamie's room?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I.. Uh.. got lost?" He said shrugging his shoulders like a 5 years old caught in a lie.

"That was you." She said accusingly "The noise we heard that was you. You heard it didn't you."

Lucas looked down at the floor.

"Don't tell her I heard you guys." Lucas begged Haley.

"LUCAS" Haley warned again.

"We we're doing good today I don't want to make things weird again. Please Hales."

"Fine. But somehow I know this will blow up in your face so don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you. Thank you Hales." Lucas sitting hugging Haley tight.

"yeah yeah"

"Have I told you you're my favorite sister in law?"

"I better because I'm your ONLY sister in law." She said laughing.

"Now get your butt out of here so my son can go to sleep and you should probably go home too. Peyton went to bed."

"Can I stay here for a few days?" Lucas asked.

"Do I want to know?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow I promise I just.. I want to tell Peyton first and since she's sleeping you know?"

"Fine but you have to sleep on the couch Peyton is in the guestroom in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget obviously. I'll just sleep in the chair in her room like I did last night."

"That chair is so uncomfortable Luke."

"Tell me about it, my back is killing me but watching her sleep is like the best feeling in the world so all this pain I'm in makes it so worth it." Haley laughed at his cheesiness.

Haley said goodnight and went into her bedroom as Lucas stood in front of Peyton's door. She was already sound asleep. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He then went to take his spot in that chair. For the first time in a very long time he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It was 2 AM and Peyton woke up. She couldn't get comfortable. And she needed to pee. She sat up and that's when she saw him. Lucas was here. He was sleeping in the chair.

"Lucas" Peyton said but Lucas just stirred a little and went back to bed.

"Lucas" She said again but still nothing. She looked around and smiled. The pillow. She grabbed it and threw it at him. That woke him up alright. He jolted up.

"Peyton, God you scared the crap out of me." He said while his heart was beating uncontrollably which made Peyton laugh. Her stomach hurt from the laughing as she hitched a bit in pain. Lucas was by her side in a matter of a second.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Lucas scrambled. Peyton laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas calm down. I'm fine just the laughing hurt a bit."

"No more laughing then." He said seriously.

"No No that's not possible I have to laugh." She said.

"Why are you up anyways?" Lucas asked.

"I need to pee." She said a little shy.

"OH"

"Plus you looked so uncomfortable in that chair."

"I'm okay." Lucas said.

"Okay I'm going to go to the bathroom and when I get back you're going to laid down with me in the bed." She said.

"I'm fine Peyton really. That chair is so comfortable."

"I bet." She said sarcastically.

"Do you need help?" He asked helping her up.

"I am more than capable of peeing on my own thank you very much."

"I meant to walk." He said laughing.

"Just stay here I'll be back." Peyton said as she left the go use the washroom.

When Peyton returned from the washroom Lucas was still sitting in that chair.

"What did I say before Lucas?" Peyton said. He just gave her a look.

"Get in that bed." She ordered.

"I told you I'm fine right here in this chair.

"Lucas Eugene Scott get your ass in that bed please. I want you to lay next to me." She said again.

"Well in that case, I will." He said as they both lay under the blankets.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Lucas thought she fell asleep already.

"Can you hold me?" Peyton asked. Lucas glanced at her and then pulled her to him carefully.

After a few more minutes of silence,

"I missed this. I missed you." Peyton said.

"I missed you too more than you know." He said right back.

"Lucas?"

"I just want you to know I never stopped loving you not for even one second." Lucas smiled.

"I love you too Peyton." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." She said

"Night."

They still didn't know where they stood. Peyton didn't know what happened with Lindsay but somehow she knew everything would work itself out. She closed her eyes and fell asleep contently in his arms.

When Haley and Nathan woke up the next morning, they checked on Peyton before heading downstairs. When they opened the door they both smiled at the couple in bed. They we're both still sleeping in each other's arms. Peyton's face was mere inches away from Lucas's and her arm was wrapped around her lower body with her right leg intertwined with his left. This was clearly a couple still in love. Haley grabbed her cell to capture this moment as she snapped the picture. Haley and Nathan we're sitting outside having their morning coffee when Scott came knocking on the door. There was no answer so he left himself in. He yelled out for Haley or Nathan but there was no answer so he made his way up the stairs towards Peyton's room. He knew him and Peyton had left things in a pretty weird way; he didn't know where they stood but they still had their assignment to do together which is why he had come by. His smile fell at what he saw.

"OH MY GOD." He shouted as the couple woke up. They looked at each other then to Scott.

"He's.. He's your ex boyfriend? The older guy. It's Lucas? Mr. Scott!" Scott said just as he turned and ran down the stairs.

"Lucas" Peyton begged.

"I got it" Lucas said as he ran after him. Haley and Nathan heard something and they thought it was Lucas so they went inside. Scott was running down the stairs with Lucas right behind him.

"Scott wait." Lucas yelled after him.

"You're her teacher. You should know better than to sleep with your student." Scott accused.

"Let's everybody just calm down." Nathan said entering the room with Haley closely behind.

"And your no better you knew it and you let it happen under your own roof?" Scott said to Nathan and Haley.

"First off. This here is my house so don't speak to me that way and second of all we're still your teachers so show us some respect." Nathan warned.

"You are not my teacher. You're the basketball coach. Unofrtunately he is my teacher but not for long." Scott said pointing at Lucas.

Peyton couldn't take it so she got out of bed and was making her way down when she heard Scott threatening Lucas.

"Scott don't" Peyton said. Everyone turned to the blonde on the stairs. Lucas was first to run to her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet alone walking down the stairs by yourself." He held onto her hand as he helped her down.

"Haley said I could spend the day outside today anyways. Plus I need to talk to Scott." She said looking over at him.

"Peyton" Haley tried.

"Alone PLEASE." Lucas, Nathan and Haley agreed and left them alone.

"Scott you don't want to do this." Peyton said.

"And why the hell not?"

"Lucas and I met long before he was my teacher. This didn't start out as some student/teacher thing and I'm 19 it is legal."

"Still. Doesn't matter. He still became your teacher afterwards. This is wrong."

"We're not together so nobody needs to know anyways. Plus if you do this you'd really be hurting me. Do you really wanna do that?" Scott shook his head.

"I can't believe this."

"Please Scott promise me you won't tell anybody. You'll ruin his life."

"And he's ruining yours."

"He's not ruining my life Scott." She yelled. "I love him so please for me keep quiet. I know you're not that guy."

"Your right I'm not. But I can't just stand here and let him hurt you."

"He's not hurting me. Please."

"You said you two aren't together?"

"No we're not. We're just friends."

"Fine then as long as you remain JUST FRIENDS I won't tell anyone but if you get back with him I'll have no choice. Peyton this is all up to you how it plays out." And with that Scott turned and left.

Peyton sighed knowing this AGAIN just got so complicated. Could Lucas and her ever have it easy? Why did everything have to always be so screwed up. Peyton joined the rest of them in the kitchen as they all waited for her to speak.

"He won't say anything." She promised.

"What's the catch?" Nathan asked knowing there was one.

"He thinks you and I are just friends. So as long as that's all we are he won't say a thing." She said looking at Lucas.

"So he's blackmailing is? Seriously?" Lucas said as he stood up and started pacing.

"It's the only way. If he talks you'll both lose your jobs." Peyton said. Haley put her head in her hands. Nathan was shaking his head.

"I knew this was going to blow up in our faces I just god damn knew it. All cause you couldn't keep it in your pants and cause you just couldn't stay away from this one." Nathan said accusingly.

"May I remind you who brought Scott into our lives Nathan." Peyton warned.

"I'm not the one who was sleeping with him." He shot back. Lucas looked at Peyton.

"I never slept with him." Peyton said looking at Lucas. He nodded his head that he believed her.

"We dated, shared a few kisses that's it. It doesn't matter what me and him we're. You're the one who pushed me on him so this is all on you."

"Okay enough. You both have to go to school today so leave. Let's just all calm down and figure this out later." Haley said. Nathan shook his head at them all and then went up to get dressed as did Lucas. Nathan came down first and a few minutes later Lucas. He went over to Haley and kissed her goodbye, Lucas was about to do the same to Peyton.

"Don't even" Nathan said pulling Lucas away from Peyton. Peyton closed her eyes and grabbed her hair in disbelief.

"We'll talk later" she told Lucas and they left. Peyton turned to Haley.

"What now?"

"We hope Scott doesn't talk." Haley said pouring herself another cup of coffee. Today she was going to need something strong that was for sure.

**So? How was that? Sometimes I shock myself at what I come up with. I originally didn't intend to have Scott be bad at all and aside from this I still don't plan on making him the bad guy. We'll see what happens next once my fingers start typing it takes over. Alright well don't forget to send me your thoughts. Night**


End file.
